Stripclub
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: AU. Maura's a new dancer in the stripclub that Jane and her gang members frequently visit...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

Rating: M

Co-written with Kim!

_You all wanted the Stripper story first...so here you go. I hope you enjoy. _

_And thanks for helping me to pick which one to post first. I will post the others too at some point._

**Stripclub**

Jane Rizzoli entered her favourite strip club with her gang members. She was just as much into girls than her guys were. The beautiful brunette was known around the dangerous people in that town. In the young age of only 20 she overtook her father's business.

No one of the _normal _people knew what the business was, all they knew was that it was dangerous. They tried to avoid Jane as much as possible. They feared her. Now two years after she had taken her father's business over, she was a pro in it.

It had taken Jane alot to get her gang members, who were her fathers former gang members, to respect her the way they did now. The pretty brunette was dressed in black jeans, a white top and a leather jacket over her toned body. Her long, wavy hair were open and hung over her small breasts.

All the girls and the owner of the strip club knew Jane and treated her good, since she always left alot of money in the club, and no one wanted to be on Jane's bad list. Jane sat down on her usual table with her guys and the owner of the stripclub came immediatly over to her to greet her.

Jennifer peeked through the curtain of the stage and then turned to the new girl Maura.

"Oh Jane Rizzoli is here." She informed the pretty blonde.

"She always tips very well. The boss wants us to pay alot attention to her whenever she is at our club." She said and pulled Maura close to her, so she could take a look herself.

"That's the brunette girl over there." She informed her.

Maura hadn't even turnd 18 yet and this was the best job she could get herself to get away from a terrible home life. She didn't hate it...she just felt so vulnerable when people looked at her, but she did it so that she could be on her own and the money was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

She got some of the highest tips from the club's cliental...she was simply beautiful and very easy on the eyes. She had a perfectly small frame with full breasts and wickedly curved backside. The crystal thin fabric that just barely covered her breasts and lower half made her look exotic.

Her hair was pulled back into a curly long ponytail and as she was pulled closer to Jennifer she looked out through the crack and the young woman that she was to carry all of her attention to. She swallowed and then nodded in understanding. She could do it.

"I can do it," she said and pulled back from the curtain and turned to the mirror nearby and fixed the see through skirt and matching crystal fabric thong beneath it. Her makeup was dark around the eyes with shiny silver and glittery colors on the lids of her eyes.

"Okay, I hope you can. She seriously tips like crazy if you are good." Jennifer told Maura smiling and walked up beside her in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Jennifer was two years older than Maura and had worked at the club since she was 18. She knew the drill and customers loved her.

"You are up next Maura." She told her as the other girl walked off stage after she had collected her tips.

"Just think about what I've told ya." Jennifer said and smiled at the blonde encouraging.

Maura blew out a light breath and smiled at Jennifer's image in the mirror before she turned and moved to the curtain. She looked good and then she pushed through the thick fabric and out onto the round stage. The lights hit her body and she sparkled like brilliant diamonds.

She found Jane in the crowd of people and made eyecontact with her, smiling. She then did her dance to the enjoyment of the crowd, which reacted to her like they always did, with huge tips. Near the end of her dance, she turned and, moving around the thin pole and lowered herself to the hard surface. She arched her back for the brunette and twisted her hips, showcasing her wonderful stomach while she trailed her hands down her body.

Jane watched the blonde girl with interest. She really must be new since Jane hadn't seen her before. She lit a cigarette during the dance, but her eyes never left Maura. No one was actually allowed to smoke in the club but the owner basically let Jane do whatever she wanted.

The brunette smoked her cigarette while she watched her dance, eying every inch of her perfect body. After the music had ended the blonde was down on her knees to get her tips, Jane got up and walked over to her. She looked into her hazel eyes and then got a $100 note out, and stuck it into her thong. As Jane did so, she blew the smoke out and then let her cigarette fall, stepped on it and then moved back to her table.

Maura stared into Jane's eyes as the hundred was put into her thong. Her soft lips curled into a rich smile and she winked at the beautiful, powerful brunette before she stood back up and got hoots and hollers from the crowd.

Maura turned around right before she got to the curtain and looked out at the people. Then she found herself looking at the woman that was still staring at her before she finally disappeared through the thick curtains and back into the safety of the back room.

She fell into her chair heavily and placed a hand over her heart. This happened every time that she danced. The panic attacks. Another dancer sat down beside her to help her through it as fast as possible because she might have to go out again later or be asked to a private room. Tears fell from Maura's eyes.

"That one might be worth your money Jane for a private. The new ones are soo fresh," one of her men said into her ear and nudged her. He also wanted to see this new one dance more.

Jane glanced at Rob as he said that and raised a brow. She didn't say anything but got up and walked over to the bar, where the manager stood. She talked with him a few sentences and then moved back to her table. She sat down and only smiled at her men, while she brought the beer bottle up to her lips and drank a sip.

Jennifer kneeled beside Maura, one hand on her knee and on her back, trying to calm the blonde down.

"It's fine Maura, shhh, just breathe. Do you need me to get you a glass of water?" She asked her softly and stroke over Maura's cheek gently.

The manager walked behind the stage to his dancers.

"Maura?" He called out and as he saw her sitting there with Jennifer he stopped.

"You are wanted on table 9 to give a lapdance." He told the blonde and smiled. Jennifer tried to remember who sat on the table.

"Oh you are lucky, thats Jane Rizzoli." Jennifer told her.

Maura looked over at her boss as he came into the back room and she swallowed hard, feeling Jennifer at her back and another dancer handed her a glass of water. Maura was not afraid of showing her body...she simply had stage fright and it was amazing that it didn't show as she performed each night.

She dropped her head to her arms that rested on the small counter in front of her and then lifted it back up at Jennifer's words. She smiled just a little.

"Well perfect, I guess rent is paid for next month..." she said and stood after she downed the water. She ran trembling fingers over her body, fixing the top and then see through fabric of the skirt. She also checked the thin bit of fabric that fit snuggling between her cheeks as she stood and gave a nod to her boss. Maura then followed him out, but gave a last look toward Jennifer.

She moved behind him and through the crowd, eyes over her every inch of the way and then he stepped aside and Jane and several men looked at her. She breathed out slowly and then put on a smile as she approached.

"Money first," she said and stuck her hip out toward Jane.

Jane's eyes were boring into Maura's for a moment, before she got out a $500 bill. She wasn't sure if that girl ever saw a $500 bill before, but she leaned forward and stuck it between her breasts, before Jane sat back, eying her.

"Will that do?" She asked, her voice raspy. You could tell that the men arround Jane got excited and couldn't wait for the show to begin. They loved it when Jane brought them out to the strip clubs. She always did, when a business transaction had went well - she felt like her men derserved a treat after that.

Maura had to pretend like what Jane did, had not affected her, but in all realities...it had. She smiled and simply turned around, slowly backing up until she could sit down in Jane's lap. Then she reached round and untied the skirt leaving her flesh bare to Jane on her backside.

Then she did just about the most delicious thing that Jane had ever seen or felt someone do. Maura arched her back, placed her hands on Jane's knees and slowly brushed her backside upward from Jane's lap, across her stomach, and to her breasts.

She paused, "That gets you all the way," she said and then moved her flesh upward until it brushed against Jane's lips.

Jane's men were clearly enjoying the show and they were sticking bills into Maura's thong or placed it on the table for her to get later. Their eyes were fixated on Maura's sexy body. They couldn't get enough of the new girl.

Jane sat still as the blonde was moving against her, enjoying her the show as well. Her hands were on her sides. She respected the rule of not being allowed to touch the strippers. There were enough bouncers in the club who would kick anyone out who'd try to grope the strippers.

It was the one rule everyone had to stick to and Jane came here often enough to know that. Maura's body felt great against her own and Jane was so tempted to touch this girl. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Maura slid her backside back down Jane's body and then into her lap once again before turning around so that she straddled her lap. She reached around and picked up the thin skirt and tickled it against Jane's cheek, smiling as she did so and then drapped it over their laps as she raised up and brushed her breasts from stomach all the way up her body, finally stopping before her face. She leaned slightly forward so that if Jane desired, she was able to kiss the crease between her breasts.

Jane held her breath. The new girl was really good and she didn't seem to be only one who thought that. Her men tipped that girl very well. The brunette looked into Maura's eyes closely as she stopped right in front of her face, though soon enough she'd move further up with her body and was daring Jane to kiss her skin.

Jane had done it so many times, it wasn't anything new to her. She knew that the strippers loved her since she was tipping so well. Jane leaned forward an pressed her lips against the smooth skin between her breasts, gently extending the tongue and frenching that spot for a moment, before she pulled back again.

Maura rolled her hips against Jane's body and smiled at several of the men as Jane kissed between her breasts. She licked her lower lip as she felt Jane's tongue lick against her flesh. She allowed it...therefore, it was ok. She finally pulled back and looked at her client.

"I am able to inform you that for another 500, you can have me topless," she said and smiled at Jane. Maura lowered herself back down to sit in Jane's lap.

The guys around the table cheered and were in for that.

"Of course." Jane only said and got another $500 bill out and stuck it between Maura's boobs.

"You better make it worth it for them." The brunette said and pushed Maura off her lap.

"Gonna have a smoke." She informed her men, and then walked outside while she already put a cigarette between her lips.

Maura tried not to look surprised but as the woman left the money in her chest, she suddenly felt sick. Her heart started to race and she looked around for anyone to help her. With the woman before her, that had been her safety net, her buffer. Now she was looked at by more than one pair of eyes and she could feel them.

On stage, she could easily ignore them, but during a private...it was harder. She then felt like she was going to throw up and she pulled the money from her breast and slammed it down on the table, grabbed the money for her and ran. She ended up face first in the toliet of the bathroom in farthest part of the back rooms.

Jane didn't notice all that. She was taking her time outside having her smoke, enjoying the nice cool breeze of the night. As she returned she saw her men looking at the stripper on stage but the blonde one was gone and the money was on the table. Jane was confused for a moment but then sat down, stuck the $500 in her jacket again and watched the girl on stage.

Jane couldn't care less who she'd give her money. Jennifer ended the dance on stage, and then went to the bathroom as well. She had seen what had happened while she had danced.

"Maura?" Jennifer asked concerned.

"I can't do this...I don't think I can do this. It's their eyes...I can't," she said sitting by the toilet as the woman came in. She sniffed and shook her head.

"But if I don't...I have to go back home...and I can't do that either. God, Jen...what am I going to do...I am so bad at this..." she said, her chin trembling as she looked at the only person that she thought cared.

"I just threw the money back at them...I ran away...I fucking ran away..."

"Honey..." Jennifer said softly and sat down beside the blonde.

"...if you feel too watched, just close your eyes and take a deep breath. Or only concentrate on one person." Jennifer said softly.

"You can do it, I know it." She said and flashed a smile at the young blonde.

"Either you go back to the table and apologize for your behaviour or just wait behind the stage for your next dance. Whatever you feel comofortable with, honey."

Maura looked up at her friend as she sat down next to her. She knew that Jennifer was right, she had to make amends for what she did because it was worse for the penalty that she would get later if she didn't. She dropped her face into her hands and rubbed her face.

"I will got apologize, then I am going to say that I am sick. Henry will have to let me go home," she said, "hopefully," she added and slowly stood with her friend's help. She eventually made her way back out through the crowd up to Jane's table. A guard stood off to the side, watching her.

"I want- I want to...I didn't do what you paid me for, but I gave the money back," she said, looking at the men and then Jane.

Jane's eyes wandered from the stripper on stage over to Maura. She eyed the blonde and raised a brow.

"I saw that." Jane said and then looked passed Maura again at the stripper on stage. She eyed the curves on her body and the way she moved against the pole.

"What was the problem?" She then asked her bluntly and her eyes were boring into Maura's hazel ones a moment later.

Maura looked incredibly uncomfortable at Jane's question and it was almost amusing to watch the pretty nearly naked woman look uncomfortable.

"I have stage fright," she finally said and absently fidgeted with her fingers. She swallowed and looked at the woman.

"If you want me to do it now...I will, at no more cost to you," she said and offered a beautiful smile to Jane and the men who had their attention partially on her and the beauty on stage.

"Stage fright." Jane repeated and looked at her.

"That's unfortunate." She said simply in her raspy voice, no emotion.

"Jane." She heard her name called by one of her men, who had just been outside. By the tone of his voice she knew something was going on. She got up from her seat.

"You are pretty, poppet. Face your fears or you'll never get rid of them." Jane said before she stuck $500 in Maura's hand and then moved over to the guy and left the stripclub with him.

Maura looked down at her hand that the money had been shoved in for a long moment before looking up to see the woman disappearing from the club.

She swallowed and finally turned, making her way back stage once again. She shoved her money into her special place inside her take home bag and sat down in her stool once again. She looked at herself in the mirror and then rubbed her forehead. She just felt so lost.

**TBC**

Alright, let me know what you think, guys :) I know the start is a bit slow but it gets better.

Regretting already that you've picked this story?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the kind reviews :)

**Chapter 02**

Outside, Jane saw Joanna's car behind her own. The back door was opened for Jane to slip inside. Once inside and the door shut the car simply drove off.

"I figure this was where I would find you," Joanna said, brushing some rich red hair behind her ear and offering no smile to Jane.

"You have business to attend to and you have got to stop being seen in places like this. Honestly...it does not look good."

Jane let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at Joanna's words. She took a cigarette out of her silver etui and placed it between her lips before she lit it.

„It hardly hurts anyone if I go to the stripclub every now and then. My men like it and I need to treat them to keep them happy." The brunette simply said and crossed her legs in the car, before she rolled the window down a bit and blew the smoke out.

Joanna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It just looks bad," she said and then stared out the window as they drove.

"You need to take care of something...how your father would...this needs to be done at the warehouse," she said as she motioned for the drive to turn off on a side street.

"It's your job now."

Jane took a long drag and then blew the grey smoke out of the window. She turned her head to Joanna.

"A job at the warehouse? What needs to be done?" Jane asked her. She saw it as her obligation to do the job, whatever it might be. She didn't fear much and Jane was on a roll lately and she hardly believed that anything could go wrong.

"It's time to show how tough you really are Jane. It's time to prove to your father, that you can and are able to do this job. He would have wanted that much for you," she said as the car pulled into the warehouse lot and then stopped. She got out and had Jane follow her inside.

Inside, a man sat in a chair, strapped to it. He was crying and was terrified. He begged. It was Santos...and when he saw Jane, he thought his life had been spared.

Jane looked at the man and saw the hope flickering within his eyes. His eyes widened though, as Jane grabbed behind herself and pulled the gun out of the waistband of her jeans and shot him. No mercy, no words, nothing. The warehouse was quiet after the shot and she looked over at Joanna.

"That's all?" She asked without any emotion and put the gun back into the waistband of her jeans, behind her leather jacket.

Joanna tried not to smile at Jane, but Jane saw the flicker of her smile. She cleared her throat.

"Yes," she said simply and then told her that she was free to do as she pleased now that the job was done. It was Joanna's job to clear the mess afterward...it had been for years. Now she was under the daughter's command, but not right away. Jane was still learning.

Jennifer danced on stage for three more songs, and then she would walk back behind the stage to change her outfit to give some random lapdances and hope for some nice tips.

„You alright?" Jen asked her as she stripped down her outfit. She didn't had a problem with stripping down in front of Maura, she did all the time. She didn't even think about it anymore. She dressed some sexy cop outfit and looked at herself in the mirror while adjusting it.

"I hope so," she said, looking into the mirror as her friend changed.

"I just hate the eyes...at least when I am on stage I can't see them...and doing privates means only one...I hate this feeling," she said and finally stood, going over to her rack and pulling out her final outfit and started to dress it. It was a gold, shimmering one piece that was see through.

"Like I told you at the restroom...just close your eyes and breathe or only concentrate on one person." She said and shrugged her shoulder, putting on the hat of the cop outfit.

"You know, you have to face your fear eventually or you won't be able to do that job for too long." Jennifer said matter of factly and re-applied red lipstick.

"And in my opinion you should do the job as long as you are still young and beautiful and save the money for your future. If you are old and no one wants to see you strip anymore, you'll probably have saved up alot."

Maura fixed the thin fabric over her body and then started to wipe her eyemake up off to apply the gold colors and glitter.

"I have tried a thousand times Jen, but I just freeze...you know I have tried," she said and pulled her hair into a tight bun so that none of it touched the outfit that she wore. She sighed heavily and she started to apply her makeup and then gold lipsstick.

Jennifer sighed and closed the cap of her lipstick and looked at Maura in the mirror.

"I know but you must try harder, girl." She said and made a kiss face in the mirror while her eyes wandered over her outfit. She was satisfied with how she looked.

"Okay, I am out now. Cross your fingers for me that I choose the right guys to give lapdances to - I really need more tips." She said, before she left Maura by herself.

Maura smiled at her friend and showed her her crossed fingers before she would disappear out the door. Maura finished her makeup and slipped on her shoes before she prepared to go on stage. Maura was good at dancing. She brought in a lot of patrons and returning patrons. She did not look to have any real problem.

She just lost it back stage nearly every time she danced. Today was not any different. As soon as she collected her tips and money she was back stage, sitting and holding her chest in a desparate attempt and calming down.

Jane let Joanna's driver drive her back to the stripclub since her car was parked there. There wasn't really a point going in the club anymore since they were about to close and the girls would have their last show.

Jane cursed under her breath that Joanna had gotten her away from all the fun. With all the business the twenty-two year old had to do lately, she didn't get to have too much fun anyways. It was no fun at all, compared to the girls her own age. It was strict and after her father's death Joanna have had a special eye on Jane to make her just as good as her father was.

It was about two weeks later, that Jane drove back to her favourite strip club - this time, without her men. She entered and walked straight up to the bar and ordered a beer. She watched some girl dancing on stage and took a sip of her beer occasionally.

Maura busied her mind by pacing before she went on stage for her first dance of the night. She wore gold bra and thong with a cute sheer bow that draped down from the top curve of her backside. Her hair was all down and caressed her cheeks and shoulders. She stared in the mirror for a moment and then her name was called.

She stepped into her clear heels and moved through the curtain. The crowd instantly cheered for her and she closed her eyes for a moment once she hit the pole. She told herself to breathe and then the music started.

Jane rememebred the blonde girl that walked on stage. Stage fright. In her head, Jane had all these little nickname's for the strippers and Maura's was stage freight. She let her eyes run over her body and drank a long sip of her beer. She was probably the prettiest stripper the club offered now.

That innocent, sweet face, the blonde hair, the cute figure. Jane wondered how old she was. 18, 19 maybe? While the girl was dancing, Jane talked to the manager of the club and told him she'd want Maura in a private room afterwards.

Maura had not even made it off stage before she was told she had to do a private. She grabbed her stomach and told the manager that she needed a minute but he would not have any of it. She was told to move and to move now. Maura sucked in a deep breath and followed the manager out of the back rooms and down a hall to the privates.

The door was opened and she stepped inside the dimly lit room.

"Lights on or off," she asked softly. Some liked them off, but that was rare the same as the idea that most did not like being touched.

Jane thought about the question. In the back of her head, Joanna nagging her about spending her money on strippers and hookers, and if she'd leave lights off it made it less real, did it? But then again she couldn't see the beautiful blonde.

"On." Jane decided. _Screw it! If I'm gonna spend money then I wanna see what I spend it for_. Jane was sitting in an comfy armchair, her long legs crossed. She wore dark jeans, some grey shirt and her black leather jacket. Her long hair, were back in a tight bun this time, making Jane look somehow strict.

Maura's heart was still pounding in her chest as she flipped the light on and as she saw who was sitting in the comfy chair, it didn't even get better. She forced herself to smile. Maura walked up to Jane and swallowed.

"What would you like," she said, standing before Jane. The soft curve of her stomach just slightly trembled as she held herself in as much control as she could muster.

"What would _you _like to do?" Jane asked her the counter question and looked in her eyes. It was probably the first time that one of Maura's clients would actually ask her what _she _wanted to do.

Jane's eyes wandered over strage-freight's body and then up in her face again. Her dark eyes were looking directly in Maura's hazel ones.

"With all due respect," Maura said after blinking and clearing her throat.

"You are paying...it is your choice," she said and offered the woman a smile. She stepped closer, hoping to entice the woman into making a decision.

"Also, on or off," she asked and slowly moved her hands over her own body before the woman's eyes.

Jane watched her and for a moment a small smile spread over her lips.

"Off. Lapdance." Jane decided short and quick. She got two $500 bills out of her jacket and held them out to Maura.

"I know how you like to get paid before you do your job. Here you go." Jane said simply as she leaned back into the red armchair.

Maura took the money and set it aside.

"Would you like to remove them yourself," she asked and turned around to put her back to Jane and Jane saw the cute bow that was at the top of her backside. Maura licked her lower lip and finally was able to calm down. It was just one after all...one set of eyes...she could handle this...this she could do.

Jane was somewhat surprised that she got offered to remove Maura's clothes herself. She always had been strict and stuck to the rule of not touching the strippers...but now since stage-freight was offering... Jane didn't answer her, but Maura would feel Jane's hand touching the smooth skin of her back.

She brought her fingers to the hooks of the bra and unclasp it, before she stroke the straps down over Maura's shoulders. The brunette loved stage-freight's smooth skin. Then Jane pulled her hands back from her and placed them on the arms of the armchair.

Maura closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the fabric fall to the floor at her feet. Then she turned around and simply straddled the womans lap in the chair, burying her knees into the cushions against the arms of the chair. She leaned in closer.

"You paid, so tell me what you want..." she purred and met Jane's eyes. Maura had beautiful eyes that made her look so soft and vulnerable...fragile with her round face. She was young...very young. Her chest rose and fell a bit deeper now as she looked into Jane's dark brown eyes.

Jane let her eyes wander over her round breasts as soon as Maura was straddling her lap.

"You have to pay closer attention to what I say. I told you my request already. Lapdance." Jane said again and looked in her eyes. Jane kept leaned back in the armchair as her eyes were wandering up and down Maura's body.

Jane could tell simply by looking at her that this was probably the first stripclub the blonde was working in. She hardly had abs, like most of the strippers who were working the pole for months.

Maura looked slightly embarassed for forgetting, but she was not supposed to apologize. She simply put the smile back on her face and then bit her own lower lip. She arched her back and slowly rolled her hips as she leaned forward so that her breasts would brush over Jane's chest as she moved with her back arched.

"I do listen," she said, hoping to cover her tracks by using her young body to make the woman forget. Maura had just about the smoothest, curvy figure that Jane had ever seen for a dancer.

"Not good enough." Jane said bluntly and sighed deeply as she enjoyed stage-freight's body moving against hers.

It felt wonderful and she had missed feeling another woman's body against her own so much, she only realized it just now. Jane kept her hands perfectly still agains the armrests, even though she was longing to touch the girl in front of her.

Maura paused a moment at Jane's words and she had to think fast. She quickly turned herself around and stroked her backside against Jane's body. However she did something else as well.

It was her choice to allow touch and she took both of Jane's hand and covered her full breasts with them as she moved. Her nipples were already hard against Jane's hands.

"Better," she asked softly.

"I actually was referring to your listening. You don't listen good enough." Jane explained but was pleased that the girl had taken it the wrong way and allowed her to touch her.

Jane held her breath as she felt the soft smooth skin underneath her palms. Her breasts had just the perfect size to fit in her palms and she could feel the hard nipples against it. It felt wonderful. She closed her eyes, savouring this moment.

"Oh..." she said softly and swallowed as she continued to move against the woman and then lowered her body to Jane's lap and turning once again. She returned Jane's hands to cover and hold her breasts and she arched her back and rolled her hips back and forth over Jane's lap. She slowly started to roll her body as she moved, pressing her breasts into Jane's hands.

The brunette was watching the blonde very closely as soon as she turned around. She studied her face for a moment and then her eyes wandered down to her body again. Jane was glad as stage-freight moved her hands back to her breasts, letting them feel them while her body was moving against hers.

Though it wasn't enough for Jane. She wanted to feel her smooth skin against her own. Her eyes shot up to meet stage-freight's hazel ones.

"Can I feel your skin on mine?" She asked her.

Maura stopped moving for a moment and met Jane's eyes again. She didn't blink but smiled.

"It's your time...you paid for it. How would you like me to allow you to feel this," she said looking down at Jane's pants and then back up at Jane's face once again.

"Do you want your pants off?"

Jane shook her head. She shifted a bit and then undressed her leather jacket and tossed it on the ground. A few seconds later, her grey shirt followed the jacket on the ground. She was sitting there in a black bra and her dark jeans. Her chest was rising and falling quicker.

Jane's body was amazing - even for a none-dancer. She had abs that Maura had only seen on other strippers at this club. Jane shifted a bit in her seat because of her gun that stuck in the back of her waistband of her jeans.

Maura's eyes moved over Jane's body and Jane saw the woman's face flush slightly in color. Maura removed Jane's hands from her breasts and then moved forward along Jane's lap and let their stomachs touch. Maura's was incredibly soft and to Maura, Jane's was so strong. She swallowed again and then arched her back so that their stomachs pressed even harder together.

Jane inhaled deeply as she felt Maura's smooth skin press against her own. She felt the warmth of Maura's skin against her own and that caused her cheeks to flush. The brunette closed her eyes and placed her arms on the armrests again while she enjoyed that. There was no better feeling than a woman's naked body against her own.

Maura licked her lips and took the next step. Kissing on the lips cost extra, but nothing said that she could not kiss elsewhere.

Jane was paying good money for this private. She lowered her face down and kissed at Jane's collarbone and then under her chin and finally behind her ear before pulling back and looking to Jane's face to judge Jane's facial reaction.

Jane clearly enjoyed the kisses that Maura was giving her. Every contact from another woman felt about right at this very moment.

"Keep going." Jane urged as she had stopped, dissapointed that it had ended. She didn't want it to end, it had felt too damn good. Her heart was racing faster in her chest as she looked at the blonde girl that was on her lap.

Maura brought her lips back to Jane's neck and she suckled and kissed for a long time all over it. Then she nibbled at her ear and then below it, sucking and licking with the tip of her tongue.

She slowly rocked her hips over Jane's lap and arched her back so that their stomachs were pressed together and then their breasts. Jane could feel the hardness of Maura's nipples over the thin fabric of her bra

_Oh god. _It felt incredible to Jane and she closed her eyes as the other woman was kissing and sucking on her skin. As Maura was also rocking her hips, the brunette couldn't take it anymore.

She needed a hooker, as soon as possible. Jane hadn't had a hooker in a month and that had been pure tortute for her. Hookers were the only way the brunette got sex since she didn't had time to go out and meet girls and get a girlfriend.

Her life was too busy and dangerous for that. Jane placed her hands carefully on Maura's hips but only to push her away.

"Enough." Jane said and let out a sigh. "I need to go. I need a hooker." She said frankly.

Maura stood as Jane pushed her off of her lap, but she didn't cover any part of herself. She cleared her throat and took a few steps back, looking at the money and then licking her lower lip.

"For another thousand, I am allowed to touch you...sexually...anyway that you would like...top and bottom," she said and stood back from Jane. She had never asked for it before and she had never done it either, but she had watched in training how to please both men and women if they paid enough for it.

Jane looked at her and raised a brow.

"I didn't know there were no boundaries between strippers and hookers anymore." Jane said flatly as she eyed her.

"Guess you can make a person do whatever you like with the right cash, huh?" Jane didn't expect an answer to that. She picked up her leather jacket and took out another thousand dollar. She removed the gun from the waistband of her jeans and tossed it on the ground next to her grey shirt.

"What's your name, poppet?" She asked, holding the money out to her.

Maura took the money and laid it with the rest of the pile as Jane removed her weapon from her jeans. Her eyes followed it before looking back to Jane as she was asked her name.

"Um...Maura," she said and looked at Jane's body. Her heart skipped a beat. She was really going to do this. Did she really want to do this? The money was right...and she had a feeling that she could ask anything at this point and Jane had not even tipped her yet. At this rate...she could pay her rent for monts and be able to eat.

"Maura." Jane repeated and looked in her face.

"You should never tell any client your real name. Ever." Jane said serious - she was pretty sure that the blonde had answered her truthfully and that _Maura _wasn't her stage name.

"Have you done that before? Pleased a woman?" The brunette wanted to know. Jane could feel her excitment building just imagening what was going to happen.

The blonde was pretty and she just hoped that she knew what she was doing. Jane just wanted to cum at this point. Watching Maura move her body on stage and then rubbing it against her own body, had made her horny.

Maura's expression froze for the second time and she then let her shoulder drop. As many times as she had been told...she had just broken the golden rule. She sighed and shook her head. The best she hoped for now was that the woman would simply forget that she had even said her name.

Jane's next words studdered her once again for a moment, but she didn't let it show.

"A few times," she said, hoping that her lie was not apparant. She smiled and found that her heart was in her throat. _Please...please just let me do this right..._

"A few times...sounds good enough for me." Jane said and studied her a while longer. She was playing with the thought of asking Maura something but she knew that she'd risk getting kicked out of the club for that question. Jane decided to take the risk.

"Is there any amount I can pay for touching you...pleasing you?" Jane asked her carefully. She had formed her question carefully, not wanting to use the word _sex, _even though that was exactly what Jane was asking her for.

That was the question that she never expected to answer and really no one had told her no to that. Money was money for the club and if Jane paid enough she could have whatever she wanted...and that included her. She breathed a bit heavier and swallowed even as she smiled.

"It is not entirely against the rules if enough money is paid," she said honestly. That was the most she had been told. Maura looked into Jane's face. She honestly did not know the amount that would be paid for this type of service.

"I usually differ from a stripper and a hooker...that's why I wanna know from you, if that would be something you are willing to do?" Jane asked her and studied her face.

She really looked taken aback by this question that Jane had asked. Jane had also never asked a stripper this question before - she did had alot of oppertunities considering how often she went with different strippers in private rooms but she had always respected that the girl was just a stripper, nothing more.

"How much are you going to pay me," she heard herself asking before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened as soon as the words came out. She shook her head.

"I would..." she added and took in a breath and held it as she waited for Jane's answer. She had made her decision a moment ago...and that alone surprised her. She had no idea how to please a woman...but she was going to try.

Jane knew that hookers were so much cheaper...especially since Jane had already paid alot to that girl. But the brunette was going to give it a try. She picked up her leather jacket again and turned her pocket with the money, inside out. There was another $2,000 in it, and that was about it.

"I don't have more on me right now." Jane said honestly. "Will that do?"

"2,000 more," Maura said and looked down and then at Jane's face. Then she nodded. She could not believe that she was being paid to be touched and then to touch...the later not such a surprise.

"If that is what you have...then it will do. I could not possibly ask for any more than you don't have," she said and moved up closer to Jane.

"Wait." The brunette said and held out her hands to stop Maura from coming closer to her. "I've got a request though... usually I get asked what I like but since it's apparently not the case here, I have to tell you without you asking me." The Italian girl raised a brow.

"Be dominant. I am always in my job...I don't want to during sex." She said as she looked in her eyes.

"You think you can do that?" Jane asked. That girl clearly didn't look like a dominant person at all - she looked quite innocent in Jane's eyes - but she was going to give her a chance.

Maura was brought to a stop by Jane's hands and her words. She almost paled a few shades lighter. Then she nodded. In her mind the videos she had watched started to come back to her. She remembered touching and holding and pinning to tables, chairs, walls, and floors.

She nodded again and smiled. She was innocent. Maura had never had sex with anyone...but she was getting paid to do this...it was her job.

"I can...and I will...you paid for it."

"Good." Jane said satisfied and moved her hands down. She studied her face some more.

"If you are doing it well, I will tip you next time I am in the club." The brunette told her and held eye contact. She knew that all the girls were craving for tips, and it didn't matter if they got alot of money already.

Maura tightened her jaw after smiling at Jane. She was going to play this role well, even if she were trembling inside. _It was just one...one pair of eyes...one body...one set of hands...ten fingers, one set of lips..._ Maura pointed the chair.

"Sit down and close your eyes. If you open them...I will stop."

Jane bit her bottom lip and studied Maura's face a moment longer, before she moved over to the armchair and sat down. She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes.

This was going to be interesting, Jane already knew that. She placed her arms on the armrests and waited patiently. She could hear her heart beating in her chest and the excitment rising within her.

**TBC**

I know I am mean for ending it here... but life is unfair sometimes ;) Just wait for tomorrow's update :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and reviewing

**Chapter 03**

Soon, Jane felt Maura soft hands come down on her wrists and she held then firmly against the arms of the chair as she started to kiss up one arm and then the other slowly. Then she climbed into Jane's lap and straddled her one thigh, pressing a knee right into Jane's sex with a striking force.

She then brought her lips to Jane's neck and softly nippled along it until she could suckle hard below the ear. Between Jane's legs she pushed her knee in deeper and moved it up and down, rubbing hard against Jane's sex.

Jane let her head roll back in her neck as she felt Maura's soft lips against her skin of her neck.

"Oh god..." Jane moaned, enjoying what Maura was doing to her. Jane was sure about one thing - Maura was a skilled kisser, that was for sure. Another moan escaped her lips as she felt Maura's knee rubbing against her sex. It drove Jane crazy.

Maura then pulled her lips away from Jane's neck and made sure her knee was hitting the full of her sex. Maura licked over the fabric of Jane's bra right over where her nipple was and she grazed her teeth over it, instantly bringing it to harden against the fabric of her bra. Maura pushed even harder against Jane's sex and kept her hands held down.

That was how Jane released all her stress she had in her business. It wasn't like Jane had ever a day off, sometimes it was calmer, sometimes it was busier and as soon as things got a bit calmer, Jane allowed her to release some stress with a hooker. She moaned as she felt Maura's knee pressing even harder against her hot sex. That blonde was clearly teasing her. Her chest was rising and falling quicker.

"Gawddd..."

Maura bit around the taunt nipple under the fabric before pulling back and using her best dominant voice.

"Leave your hands where they lay," she hissed, "or I stop," she said and then released Jane's hands so that she could play with other parts of the woman.

She cupped her breasts and massaged them deeply, pinching and then twisting the nipples and holding for a few seconds before releasing Jane from the sweet pain and pleasure.

That girl was clearly doing good so far and Jane was getting hot quickly. She left her arms on the armrest and dug her nails into it as the blonde was pinching and twisting her nipples.

"You're really good at this..." Jane said complimenting her. So it seemed like that she had done that before...or maybe she was just a great actress, Jane didn't know and she couldn't care less in that moment.

Maura pinched and twisted the nipples several more times, holding it longer each time and sending Jane into a royal tizzy of pleasure and pain and then she hissed close to her lips.

"Open your eyes now..." she ordered, "Take off your pants..." she said and pulled away completely from Jane, watching her with a dark smile across her innocent and pretty face.

Jane opened her eyes and her dark chocolate brown eyes were meeting Maura's hazel ones immediatly. She got up from the armchair and opened the zipper and button of her jeans and then simply pushed it down her long, slender legs.

Seeing Jane like that, only in underwear, with the tight bun and the big brown eyes looking at Maura, she looked like any other girl her age. Not threatening, not dangerous, nothing. Just one well-toned young woman looking as vulnerable as anyone else would.

Maura moved back to her and then flipped her around, pinning her against the corner of the wall nearest them. Her hand went right between Jane's legs and then under her underwear to find the rich wet swollen folds.

She gasped inwardly at how hot it felt against her hand and then at the pleasured look that washed over Jane's face. This was amazing.

Now the brunette couldn't hold herself back anymore. As soon as she felt Maura's hand against her wet sex, she was in heaven. Jane moved her head forward and started to kiss the blonde with passion, she pulled one arm around her, pulling her tight against her own body, while she frenched her. Her other arm ran down Maura's back and stopped at her firm bum.

Maura's hand stopped briefly as she was kissed. That was not allowed, but she was not able to stop her, nor was she able to really stop herself from trying to kiss back and she was very good at it. She felt herself being held now and she almost panicked.

She wasn't sure what she had started within this stranger but between her legs she trembled and she moved her hand again, this time faster and deeper into the folds, finding something that was hard and throbbing. She played with it.

Jane moved her head down to her neck and kissed and sucked on it, making sure though, that she wouldn't leave any visible mark. She moved the hand from Maura's bum, over her hips and then right down between her legs.

She started to rub her over her thin fabric of her thong, while she kept on covering her neck with sweet kisses. She wanted her now, she needed her.

Maura paused once again as she felt someone touching her...felt the woman touching her and her eyes widened at the feeling of it. She had had orgasms many times because of the rubbing against clients...but this was genuine touch against her from someone else.

Her body almost could not stand it at first and Jane heard Maura gasp. Maura's breath hitched within her throat. If the kisses weren't making her weak, feeling Jane rubbing against her did. She moved her hand faster and deeper until her touch moved into Jane's sex. It was tight, convulsing and warm.

Jane moved her lips up from her neck to meet Maura's sweet lips again. It didn't even come to mind anymore that this was something that wasn't allowed. Jane had her thoughts elsewhere. She pushed the thin material of thong aside that covered her sex and now rubbed her smooth folds.

She bit the blonde's lip gently and then pushed two of her fingers inside the blonde. She thought it was ridiciulously tight but she kept pushing, until her fingertips would reach Maura's hymen. Jane stopped - the pushing and the kissing.

Maura's touch had also stopped the moment that Jane had pushed two fingers inside of her. She would find Maura looking at her with widened eyes. Maura's brow was creased in slight pain but she did not refuse what the woman desired...what she paid for.

Maura just started to tease Jane again as hard as she could and used her other hand to push Jane back against the wall. Maura bit her lower lip hard and forced herself to keep going. Her body trembled.

Jane pulled her fingers out of Maura and stopped her by grabbing her chin.

"You may have pleased women before but you never got pleased yourself. You left that little detail complete out." Jane said and pushed the blonde away.

"I could feel you are a virgin. So you were going to give me your virginity just because I paid you? That is so sad and so low." Jane said and pushed the blonde again so she landed on the ground.

"You would have rememebred your first time with a stranger for the rest of your life. That is so sick, because you couldn't say no. You would do anything for money apparently. That's so degrading." Jane said and screw up her face in disgust as she looked at the girl on the ground.

Maura cried out softly as she was shoved away and landed on the ground. All she could do then, was look up at the woman. Her body trembled everywhere.

"It's my job! I have to do this! What else to you expect when you come here?" She yelled and looked at Jane from her position on the ground.

"I give you what you ask...I gave that to you..." she said and willed herself not to cry.

"No! You should know your boundaries. Have some respect for yourself and don't let people do everything to you just because they pay you, Maura." Jane said, using her real name.

"How old are you 18,19? You have no idea how cruel people can be. Stripping every now and then and giving lapdances is nothing. They'll ask more and more of you becaue you are young, naive and need the money and before you see it you are being a hooker. Learn to say NO!" Jane said to her and pulled her up from the ground by her arm. She looked in her eyes.

"You are angry at me now...show me. Be dominant." Jane dared her. "Give me what I paid for."

Maura did not answer her age. She was just a few days away of turning 18 and she was a week from leaving home.

"I won't go back there!" She said to Jane as they were face to face gain. She knew what was going to be asked of her again and again...she knew this...she didn't need to be told. Her chest heaved at the woman and their eyes met. Then with one crashing movement she was against her again, flattening Jane against the wall. A hand went between Jane's legs roughly. She was angry...and she wanted to hurt this woman...

Jane gasped but was pleased with Maura's reaction. The brunette knew that she had hit a nerve with what she had said - but it was the truth and Jane knew that Maura knew this. She moaned as she felt Maura's hand between her legs again. It felt fantastic - and seeing the anger and fire in Maura's eyes made it just hotter.

Maura pushed three fingers into Jane's sex almost immediately after touching it. She pushed hard and deep over and over again, wanting to make the woman scream in pain, but it then became more about pleasure.

She grunted and then growled low in her throat at how she was feeling with the woman pressed against her body and the wall. She then did something that was very against the rules. She kissed Jane, long and hard, capturing her lips as her prisoner.

Jane groaned and moaned in sheer pleasure against Maura's lips as she worked her fingers in and out of her. She tried to kiss the blonde back as good as she could but had a hard time in between moans.

Her breathing increased quick and she wrapped one arm around Maura for balance reasons as she felt her legs to get wobbly because of the whole attention she was getting between her legs. Her head was spinning and she knew that this blonde girl would push her to an orgasm pretty quick.

Maura growled in low anger and pushed Jane over the edge. She slammed fingers in and out of Jane. She felt the swollen folds vibrating in sweet pleasure around her fingers and she roughly forced Jane into several orgasms one right after the other. Maura also did not let up with the kissing. She kept Jane captured against her lips. She took Jane without mercy.

Jane held tightly against the blonde as she forced her to several orgasms. Her whole body felt spent but she had so needed that. She breathed heavily through her nose since the blonde was kissing her lips none stop.

Jane managed to move her head aside at some point and leaned it back against the wall. There was sweat on her forehead and between her breasts. She clearly was spent.

"It's enough." She told the blonde, panting.

Maura pulled away from Jane roughly and pushed her against the wall once more to prove her point. Then she just moved over, grabbed her money, putting it in the strap of her thong at her hip and then she moved over, bent down and picked up her bra. Her back was to Jane as she started to put it back on.

"Good," she said bitterly.

Jane slid down the wall of the room until she was sitting and closed her eyes, panting heavily.

"I'll...give you a nice tip...next time I'm...here." Jane said in between breaths. Her heart was still racing in her chest. She opened her eyes again and watched the girl dressing her bra.

"Hey, come over here..." Jane said.

Maura stiffened as Jane's words and it took her a moment before she would turn around to face the woman. She stared hard at her and her face was still soft. She looked like a child...trapped in an adult's world. Her jaw tightened and she sighed, finally walking over to Jane who sat on the floor out of breath.

"What else do you need," she said flatly.

Jane looked up at her, her dark eyes meeting hers.

"I mean what I said, Maura. I hope you loose your virginity to someone you love, kid, and not some customer." The brunette said, this time her voice soft. She wiped with the back of her hand over her sweaty forehead and then remembered something.

"Oh, go through the pockets of my jeans...I think I've got some money left afterall. Take everything you find, kid." Jane said to the blonde.

Maura just stared at Jane as she spoke to her. Her face softened before her very eyes and she sighed.

"I cannot promise that. Who will ever love me..." she said and looked from Jane to the jacket and shook her head.

"No, you have paid enough," she added and then she simply left the room, leaving Jane alone. Maura moved quickly back down the hall and into the safety of the back rooms. She would eventually get dressed in normal clothes and make her way out to the bus stop. She smiled at the bouncer at the door who watched her go.

Maura fell heavily onto the bench and held her bag against her chest. She was alone. She sniffed back a tear and looked down the street for the bus.

Jane looked after Maura as she had left. It took her another three minutes, before she would get up from the ground and move over to her clothes. She dressed them and then left the stripclub. She got into her red porsche and then drove out of the parking lots.

She stopped at the red light that was next to the bus stop and then noticed the blonde. The brunette debatted with herself wheter to ignore her or not. _Fuck. _Jane let the window down.

"Hop in, Poppet. It's not save for a girl at a bus stop in the middle of the night."

Maura looked up and then into the window and saw Jane once again. She shook her head.

"No thank you. I am fine where I am. I do this every night...Tonight is no different than tomorrow or yesterday," she said and then looked away.

"Please go away or I will press harrassment charges against you," she added without lookig at Jane. Maura swallowed hard and clutched her bag.

"Oh are you? Is that before or after you tell the cops that you offered yourself for money?" Jane shot back at her. That little brat. She glanced at the red light and then back to Maura.

"C'mon, I'm gonna drive you home, girl. Saves you the money for the bus." The brunette said to her.

Maura finally got into the car after a verbal fight and debate. She put on her seat belt and stared forward, not talking for a long time.

"If you are doing this because you feel sorry for me, don't. I am happy to be where I am..." she said and held her bag to her chest rather tightly. Maura stared forward.

"I am doing that because I have a car." Jane simply said and glanced over the younger blonde.

"Would help if you tell me the address you want me to drop you off." She pointed out while she was driving.

Jane didn't even know why she did it. She wasn't so friendly to hookers or strippers usually. And she surely hadn't offered any of them a ride home afterwards. Though, there was something about the blonde that she couldn't explain yet. Was she feeling sorry for her? Maybe. Jane didn't know.

„2314 Ringer," Maura finally muttered and clutched her bag even closer to her chest. As Jane would pull up in front of the apartment complex, it did not surprise her. From the address, she had already known it wasn't the best part of town.

Police sirens were heard off in the distance and Maura unbuckled her seatbelt. She didn't look at Jane as she started to open the door to get out.

"Uh…thanks," she said as she moved out of the car. She did not seem tense or afraid of where she lived. She was used to it. There were several men outside of the complex talking near the door as Maura rounded the front of the car. They looked at her.

"Great neighbourhood." Jane mumbled to herself and knew that driving her porsche in such an area wasn't the greatest choice she had made but she feared nothing. She didn't like how the men looked at Maura, and so she staid in the car and wanted to make sure that the blonde was savely in the house before she'd drive off.

All three men's eyes followed Maura as she moved into the door and then disappeared. Then the all looked at Jane and her car. One of them recognized her and then all three moved away and into the darkness of the alley between the buildings.

TBC

Alrighty, you made it through another Chapter. Any thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Didn't think that so many people were interested in the story. But I am glad, though :)

**Chapter 04**

Several days later Maura stepped off the stage and sat down on her stool. She rubbed the back of her neck and then met her own eyes in the mirror.

A few hours later, she walked slowly out to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. She held her bag tight to her side and looked down the street for the bus. She looked normal...and all reminents of her life as a dancer were gone from her face. She looked even younger without makeup. She didn't miss her family at all.

Jane left the club as well. She had only watched the dancers while she had some whiskey with a business partner, so she hadn't paid too much attention to Maura or anyone else for that matter. The brunette got into her car and sighed. She knew she had too much and shouldn't drive but she was Jane Rizzoli.

If she would get stopped, she'd toss some bills at the cops and she was good to go. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw the blonde stripper sitting at the bus stop again. Jane sighed and pushed the door open, looking at her.

"Hey Poppet, hop in. Lemme give you a lift home again."

This time, Maura did not fight with the pretty brunette, she simply got up and walked over to the car and got in. She buckled up and sighed heavily.

"You don't have to keep doing this because you feel sorry for me," she said, looking slightly in her direction.

Without any fancy hair and makeup, Maura looked like a child. She didn't look sad...though. Jane would notice that her bag sat between her legs on the floor this time.

"Well I am here and gotta drive anyways. No harm in taking you home. And it's not like I do it always. I am not that often here." Jane said and started the engine and drove off.

"How did your night go tonight? Tipwise I mean? Made good money?" The brunette asked her and glanced at her shortly before she paid attention to the road agian.

Maura shrugged slightly and sighed again.

"It went good," she said absently and looked down at her bag before looking up at the road as Jane drove off. She sniffed and then rubbed the back of her neck. Then there was this awkward moment that she simply just didn't know what to say.

"Umm what do you do that you have all that money..." she finally asked, looking over at her with curiosity.

Jane glaned over at the blonde again and staid quiet for a while, searching for an answer in her mind how she could call it.

"Just...business transactions." She answered her shortly and stared out to the road. The silence was awkward indeed and so the brunette kept talking.

"Overtook the business from my father as he died. Was hard at first but I start to get the hang of it." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

Jane was relieved when the girl sitting next to her didn't push for anything further.

"Oh, I see," she said and soon she saw her complex up ahead.

"This is it again," she said and started to unbuckle her seatbelt shortly after Jane stopped in front of the apartment complex.

There were at lease six men outside the door tonight they all looked at Jane as she stopped and then they all looked at Maura as she got out of the car.

"Baby got a sugar momma," one yelled in their direction as Maura rounded the car and thanked Jane for the ride. She didn't seem bothered by the men and when they blocked her entrance into the building she sighed.

"Going anywhere, Babe?" The guy who stood directly in front of Maura asked.

Jane sighed as she saw that. Even though she felt intoxicated from the whiskey, Jane got out of her porsche and stepped up behind Maura, looking at the guy.

"Didn't your Ma raise you right? That's no way to talk to a lady." Jane said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She wasn't afraid at all, giving to the fact that they were all bigger than Jane. The brunette felt pretty save with the gun in the waistband of her jeans, covered by her leatherjacket as usual.

"You don't have to defend me," Maura said, looking over her shoulder at Jane. She gave a faint smile and then pushed the guy out of the way.

"I am not going to deal with you tonight," she said and reached behind her, grabbing Jane and pulling her inside.

"Baby doll had a bite tonight!" He called after them and then looked inside, winking at Jane and pointed to his own belt, letting Jane know that he knew she had a weapon.

Jane slammed the door shut in his face after that statement.

"Ugh, what's wrong with those wannabe gansters? This is kindergarten. So ridiculous." Jane said to Maura and shook her head in disbelief.

"You have to deal with them every night?" The brunette wanted to know.

"They really don't bother me much. At least not physically. It is just a lot of talk. I know they come to the club from time to time...so..." she said and started up the steps.

"You can go out the back door if you want to. They don't hang out for long. They just know when I get off. Think they can have a free show, but that never happens," she said, stopping a few steps up.

"You know if they ever bother you...much, lemme know. I will take care of it." Jane said and glanced at the young blonde and reached for the handle of the front door. She wasn't afraid of going out at the front. She didn't fear wannabe gangsters.

"Goodnight, Maura." The brunette said.

Maura just watched the woman leave before she headed up stairs to her second floor studio apartment with nothing but a matress on the floor. She stepped inside and turned on the light. Rent cost her most of her tips...that and food.

She did have a book shelf and she read a lot of books with the small desk lamp that was on the floor. She opened her cabinet and pulled out some cereal and then milk. She settled down on the floor and ate while reading a book.

The group of men had simply made off comments to Jane as she left, mostly about her and the girl. They didn't bother her. Several of them knew who she was and knew that bothering her phyiscally was a huge no.

Jane was satisfied. It seemed like even little wannabe gansters like them knew who _she _was and no one dared to mess with her. Jane drove home to her house and then let herself fall into bed.

She had that huge house all to herself ever since her Dad had died. Sometimes she felt lonely in that big house but then again she was happy to be alone, especially after long working hours.

It passed a month before Jane would return to the stripclub. She walked up to the manager straight away and told him she wanted to see Maura in the private room.

Maura entered the room in a shinny blue colored bra and short skirt with a lace white thong. She paused as she saw who was sitting in the chair, but then she forced herself to smile and move into the room, shutting the door.

"Good evening," she said in a sultry voice, or her best attempt at one.

She walked right up to where Jane sat and stood before her, hands on her small hips. She looked different with her hair and makeup done. She looked like a woman.

Jane sat there in the armchair again, her long legs crossed. She eyed the blonde for a moment and then threw two packets of money with $100 bills at her.

"That's $5,000." Jane informed her.

"You can keep it, if you agree to go home with me after work for sex." Jane said bluntly and looked at her face closely.

Maura could not stop her jaw from dropping and her eyes widened as she stared at Jane. She breathed a bit deeper as she looked from Jane to the money and then back at Jane again. That money could get her food for months as well as rent for several. She swallowed and then slowly nodded.

Jane didn't understand that Maura didn't do anything for money...she did anything so that she could survive and would never have to go home again. It was desperation...not need or want.

"I have one more performance," she finally said.

"Good." Jane said and got up from the armchair.

"Tell no one about this. No one." The brunette said serious to her and then passed her by.

She left the private room and moved over to the bar again, where she would finish her beer and wait for Maura to finish up. Hookers were so much cheaper but they didn't quite had what Maura had... Jane couldn't put a finger on it what it was that the brunette found so alluring but there clearly was something.

Several minutes later Maura came out from the back room and headed up toward the bar. She had her bag, wore jeans, burgundy tank top and a short grey jacket. She eyed the bar tender and then smiled toward Jane.

As they walked outside, the bouncer smiled at Maura and she smiled back. She looked behind her as she followed Jane to her car and got in. Her heart was in her throat and pounding hard.

Jane got in the car with her and drove off. Unlike Maura, Jane wasn't nervous at all. She had slept with so many hookers by now that it felt completely natural, even though she had never taken a hooker home to her place.

"No worries, poppet, you did a pretty good job last time." The brunette tried to take some of her nervousness away and glanced over to her.

Maura shook her head as Jane drove of and spoke to her.

"I am not nervous," she said and swallowed, "I know that I can do the job. Are you, " she stopped herself, knowing the answer before she even finished her own words.

Jane wanted sex...and that meant both sides of it. Her nervousness came from having this woman touch her in the most sensual ways...and wanting to do it.

Jane fished a cigarette out of her etui and lit it, while she let the window down a bit. She took a drag and blew the smoke out.

"Me? Nervous? No. I always have sex with strangers, that's nothing new." Jane said simply and reached her silver cigarette etui out to the blonde.

"Cigarette?" She offered her.

Maura shook her head and made a face at Jane as she smoked.

"Those are terribly bad for you," she said and cleared her throat as she turned her head to look out the window.

They were driving the other direction of the club...to the East part of town...where people who were rich lived. Her eyes watched outside and the houses got bigger and bigger and more spread out.

"Woah," she lipped silently.

Jane glanced over to her.

"You've never been in this area before?" She asked her, since she seemed impressed or surprised.

Jane stopped in front of a big iron gate and pushed a button inside of her car, and then the iron gates slid slowly back. She drove inside and then the gate started to close again. She parked the car basically in front of the door and then got out. She tossed the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

Maura slowly got out of the car, looking around with wide, beautiful hazel eyes. She shook her head,

"No, never," she said and came around the car slowly.

Again, without and the stage makeup and her hair, she was even prettier...down to earth looking. She looked like an angel. She smiled with a shrug.

"I came from a very bad part of town..." she said, pausing by Jane and looking toward the front door. She knew once she went in...that her destiny would be changed forever.

Jane unbared the front door and walked inside with the young blonde.

"Yeah I figured that you come from a bad neighbourhood. Not many rich kids do the job you are doing." Jane said matter of factly and undressed her leather jacket, throwing it aside.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" She asked her. Inside it was quite posh looking - Jane had left it the way her father had decorated it. She hadn't changed much about it.

Maura shook her head.

"I can't drink," she said, "if you are offering alcohol," she added and shrugged slightly at Jane.

She slowly looked around, feeling her heart beat faster and faster within her chest. This was where she was going to become a woman or almost one. She looked back to Jane and held her back tight to her once again. She was clearly tense, but not nervous.

"You can have one...if you need it to relax."

Jane shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her kitchen. She poured herself a scotch on the rocks and poured the girl a tonic water and came back. She handed the water to her.

„Don't worry, it's just water." Jane said and walked over to her white couch and sat down, taking a sip from her scotch.

„So why would a young girl like you run away from home to become a stripper?" Jane questioned.

„You didn't get sexually abused... maybe you got beat up alot?" She asked.

Maura took the glass from Jane and looked at it for a moment as she watched Jane move to the white couch. She finally followed the woman after a moment and sat down on her side of the couch, still holding the glass of water.

"No, I wasn't sexually abused or even hit...It was just a very bad situation. It really doesn't need repeating," she said before taking a drink, making a slight face and sitting the glass down. She looked Jane, a bit confused.

"You don't really want to talk do you?"

"No." Jane said and took another sip of her scotch.

"And I am not a big talker anyways...but since you didn't want alcohol to calm your nerves down, I thought maybe talking would do the trick." The brunette said honestly and looked down in her drink, swirling the liquid against the ice cubes to make her scotch cooler.

Maura touched the roof of her mouth with the tip of her tongue and shook her head. She looked at Jane.

"I told you, I am not nervous." She watched as the woman swirled her drink and then chewed absently on her lower lip.

"Then do what you want to do," she finally added and looked slightly up so that their eyes would meet when Jane looked her way.

"You wanna get it over with as quick as possible, mh?" Jane assumed and sipped on her cool scotch again and made a face. She placed her drink in front of her on the table and crossed her legs, looking at the blonde girl.

"Are you scared, Maura?" She asked, calling her by her name.

Hearing her name spoken didn't bother her as much as it should. She shook her head.

"No," she said, but she lied a little bit. She wasn't exactly sure what Jane meant as full on sex...from her she did...to her...she simply did not know how far Jane wanted to go with her. She had a pretty good idea it was all the way...real sex. She smiled gently to reassure the woman.

"Okay." Jane said and reached for her drink again, downing the rest of her scotch. She screw up her face because of the alcohol and then rubbed over her neck absently.

"Alright, follow me." Jane got up from the couch and made her way upstairs and finally into the master bedroom.

**TBC**

Okay, I was being a tease again. Excuse me for that. But tomorrow you'll find out how it continues ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading and reviewing

**Chapter 05**

The master bedroom was a huge room, that was even bigger than Maura's whole apartment. There was a big king sized bed, all in white, with white sheets and everything. It looked very fancy. That all didn't look like Jane's style, considering she always wore dark jeans and her black leather jacket.

"You know what I've requested last time. It's still the same." Jane said and kicked off her boots.

Maura nodded, "Right. You want to be submissive. I get that. I can be as dominate as you need me to be." She said and started to step out of her boots while taking off her short jacket as well.

Once out of her boots she was nearly a foot shorter than Jane, but she was still strong. Maura smiled at Jane, taking a deep breath as she walked to Jane and grabbed her shoulders. She turned Jane and pushed her back toward the bed. Maura started kissing Jane along her neck and nipping the soft flesh as well.

Jane put her head back in her neck and groaned in sheer satisfaction as she felt the soft lips of the blonde along her neck. She brought her hands up and let it run through Maura's blonde hair. This time Jane wasn't so careful about touching Maura - they were at her house afterall and she had paid her good.

Maura just continued to kiss, lick, and nibble along Jane's neck and then suckled behind her ear, sending sweet chills all the way down Jane's back to between her legs. Maura shoved Jane to the bed on her back and then climbed on top of her.

She pulled her shirt up and started to kiss from her navel up along her stomach to right under her breasts. She grabbed them rather roughly and massaged them, before pulling at the nipples with her fingers.

The brunette bit her bottom lip, enjoying everything the blonde was doing to her body. Her nipples got errected pretty quick underneath Maura's palms.

She arched her back lightly and brought her hands to the edge of Maura's shirt and simply undressed it. She needed to see her naked body, to feel it against her own.

As soon as Jane started to touch her, Maura hit her hands away and grabbed them, holding them down. She breathed deeply and released them a moment later to twist the nipples roughly, sending sharp blissful pain throughout Jane's body.

Maura was in her bra and jeans. She pulled out a small knife from her back pocket and simply cut Jane's bra from the center. Then she covered one nipple with her mouth and bit and sucked at it hard.

"Ah, wearing a knife on you? Wouldn't have thought so..." Jane said clearly surprised.

Jane arched her back even more as she felt Maura sucking hard on her nipple, pushing her chest out. This felt so nice and the brunette could already feel the wetness growing between her legs.

"Mmm Maura." She moaned.

Maura bit against the sweet hard sensitive flesh and then suckled it to help soothe the bite. She then moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. Her stomach was pressed tightly against Jane's stomach and she breathed deeply, while causing Jane some sweet pleasured pain.

She did not respond to the fact that she carried a knife. It was for protection...she had learned over the years that she had needed to do so.

Jane enjoyed feeling Maura's naked skin pressed against her own. She reached behind Maura and unclasped her bra. She let her hands ran over her back and stopped at her bum.

"God I want you." Jane mumbled and pulled the blonde by the hair, so she would look up. As soon as her face was up, Jane kissed her passionatly, letting Maura taste the scotch on her tongue.

Maura groaned slightly as Jane took her lips after saying that she wanted her and unclasping her bra. Being naked was not a problem for her. She was more used to it than many people would think just by looking at her. She breathed deeply and grabbed Jane's breasts once again, squeezing them hard. She jabbed her knee betweeen Jane's legs and pushed up hard.

Jane let out a surprised gasp as she felt Maura's knee pushing between her legs. She moaned into the blonde girl's mouth and then let go of her hair.

Jane's hands wandered to the button and zipper of Maura's jeans and opened them. Without waiting for another moment, she pushed her hand into the blonde's underwear and started to rub her.

Maura's body arched into Jane's at the sudden touch between her legs and she bit at Jane's bottom lip, gasping hard. She breathed deeper and her stomach turned itself into knots. Her eyes were closed at this point and she pushed her knee harder and deeper, rubbing against Jane's sex.

The brunette pushed the blonde off of her now and pinned her to her bed.

"You can continue being dominant after I made you cum." Jane whispered and pulled the jeans off Maura's body, along with her undwear.

She hovered over her and kissed her lips, letting her hands run along her sides and then to her breasts, massaging them.

Maura cried out softly as she was pushed off of Jane and then pinned to the bed with Jane over her. She gasped when her jeans and underwear were removed. Her heart was in her throat and her stomach trembled massively hard.

She shifted under Jane and while her body didn't panic at the woman's words, her mind slightly did. Maura had no idea what to expect to feel. She moaned into the kiss and felt Jane move her hands along her sides and up to her breasts, massaging them.

Jane pushed their bodies tightly together for a while before her hand made its way down south. She parted Maura's legs with her own and let a hand run to her folds. She started to rub the blonde virgin, while her thumb was playing with the little clit. Jane knew that this wasn't something she had to do.

After all Jane paid for her own pleasure and not to pleasure the blonde, but she wanted to. Maura was so young, so beautiful, so clean, so smooth... And Jane was sure that the blonde didn't had any sexual illness yet since she was being her first - that was the only reason she did that. She never did that to hookers, even though she was craving to.

Maura's body could not help but to respond. She shifted beneath Jane and felt the gently rubbing between her legs. Her breathing only got more labored. She turned her head to the side and bit at her lower lip. She arched her back in growing bliss, pressing into Jane's body that laid tightly against her own.

She was scared on the inside...but she showed nothing on the outside. Jane heard sweet sounds from her lips to her touches and even deeper gasps as her clit was touched.

Jane was pleased with the reaction and kept rubbing over her little sensitive clit for a long while, wanting to give the blonde stripper as much pleasure as possible.

The brunette then kissed her lips again and then pushed herself down between Maura's legs. She let her thumb playing with Maura's clit as she moved her head closer to her sex and started to lick her.

Maura's delicate moans became louder as Jane started to lick between her legs. Her body squirmed and her hips twisted in pleasure. Her legs moved instinctively wider. Maura had never felt anything like this. No one was allowed to touch her...she touched them.

This was so different. The fear started to go away as her body slowly started to feel so good and warm all over. She became incredibly wet against Jane's thumb that was against her clit.

Jane knew her body was relaxing and she was genuinely enjoying what she did to her. She removed her thumb from her little clit and moved her lips over it, sucking and biting gently in it. Her other hand was running up and down Maura's thigh, over her smooth skin.

Maura moaned softly constantly and her body didn't know how to stay still. Her hips lifted slightly from the bed as Jane started to suck and bit against her clit and she felt her entrance throbbing and her inner muscles clenching tightly.

She understood exactly what was going to happen...she was not stupid and as scared as her mind had once been...the only thing that she wanted now was exactly what she bad been afraid of.

Jane could feel how wet Maura was against her mouth and she could see how her body moved that she was ready. The brunette kept teasing her clit, while she slowly pushed two fingers into her tight entrance.

Because of Maura's wetness everything was nicely lubed and Jane's fingers slipped in more easily. She hit the hymen with her fingertips and then just pushed through the barrier.

Maura's entire body tensed and stopped moving as Jane slipped two fingers into her. She let out a sharp cry as Jane went deeper and her breathing became more labored. Then she felt an overwhelming tightness inside of her and a swift sharp pain that made her whimper a scream.

Her lower half slightly lifted a bit more from the bed and she grabbed handfuls of fabric. She wanted Jane to stop and not at the same time. She gasped several times over and over again.

"It's fine, poppet, I think you've made it through the worst part." Jane told her and pushed her fingers as deep as she could, before she slowly started to move her fingers in and out of the blonde.

She sucked harder on her little clit, wanting to give her pleasure as quick as possible after having her hymen teared just now. Jane kept sliding her fingers in and out for several minutes to loosen the bonde up. Then she pushed in back deep and curled her fingers, touching her g-spot and rubbing against it.

Maura continued to whimper softly as Jane pushed her deeper and then started to pump her fingers in and out of her. Her stomach was tense and her legs became even tenser as her body started to feel new sensations.

Her sex swelled wonderfully around Jane's fingers and against her lips. The clit throbbed and enlarged as well as the orgasm started to building. Maura breathed heavily and started squriming all over again. She heard Jane's words, but her face tightened and her brow creased.

"You're welcome." Jane said beforehand, knowing that Maura would come pretty soon.

She put more pressure against her g-spot as she rubbed it. Jane now watched her face closely, wanting to see her expression when the orgasm would wash over her petite body.

Maura pulled up with her hands and arched her back that pushed out her perfect stomach that Jane could visible see trembling and breathing deeply. She twisted her hips and lifted up. The tight feeling between her legs increased. She pressed the back of her head into the bed and sucked in a deep breath.

Her body stopped moving a moment later and then she cried out musically as something hit her that sent pleasure from between her legs to throughout her body. Maura then gasped constantly. Her face changed to one of pain to something magically like bliss and pleasure. She squirmed constantly and her body jerked from time to time.

Jane smiled lightly as she felt the blonde stripper come. She loved the expression in her face and how her body moved in sheer pleasure. She kept rubbing against her g-spot throughout the orgasm and then slowly removed her fingers from Maura. Jane moved her body up again and kissed the stripper hard.

Maura was still gasping as Jane moved up her body and then kissed her hard. She moaned within the embrace and then to Jane's surprise the blonde's arms wrapped around her as did her legs. She was still feeling the sweet bliss from the intense orgasm and she kissed Jane back just as deeply as she had received it.

The brunette was surprised indeed but let Maura hug her like that. She kissed her a few more times on the lips, before she moved off of the blonde and lied down beside her. She licked her lips, still tasting some of Maura's sweet juices on her.

There were no words for what Jane had done to her. She could not even think straight. She had finally had sex and it had felt better than anything had ever in her life. She could almost cry but she remained strong and didn't. Maura turned her head and looked at the woman, blinking several times.

"I-" she started and then lost her words. She stared back up at the ceiling and her chest shuddered a breath.

"Speak your mind, poppet, it's fine. You were saying?" Jane asked and turned her head as she looked over to the panting girl who was lying next to her.

She let her eyes wander over her perfect naked body, her round breasts, her small tummy and nice smooth legs.

Maura closed her eyes and groaned softly. She could barely think straight at this point.

"I-I have never felt anything like that...ever..." she finally got out and swallowed hard, running a hand over her stomach that still trembled. Her sex ached in the most delicious way and because of how Jane broke her...gently...she did not bleed. All she felt was some slight ache.

Jane chuckled as Maura said that.

"No kidding, kid." She said and laid her head back in the pillows. Of course she hadn't felt anything like that before as a virgin. The brunette let a hand run through her dark locks.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now I hope you get why I pay you to do that to me? Because this feeling is mindblowing."

"My god...mind blowing does not even describe it. Hard pain and then sweet sweet pleasure. I could not even breathe...I lost myself with this. I- can it be done more than once? Can I simply go mad from this addiction," she asked Jane and rolled to her side, feeling comfortable, finally, for the first time. She looked over the the woman.

"I have never done any of this before...ever...I really only just turned 18 three days ago..."

The brunette was surprised at how chatty Maura suddenly got. She turned her head to look at her again.

"Yeah it can be done multiple times... and yes there are people that get sex-addicted but that's not too usual. I think what you are feeling is just normal." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders.

"And you are pretty young, kid. So the first time you made me cum you were 17...that's...that's great. I had sex with a kid." Jane sighed.

"Was it, oh...well I couldn't have been...oh...right...I lied to get the job," she said and chewed on her bottom lip. Then she slightly shrugged and smiled lightly.

"I won't say a word," she said softly and looked over Jane's face as she sighed. Maura shivered and finally reached over to touch Jane's face.

Jane studied her face for a while and watched her even more closely as she reached out to touch her face. She was skeptic - she didn't know that from the hookers. They did her thing and then left.

"Yeah you obviously lied to get the job..." Jane confirmed and closed her eyes for a moment as her cell on her nightstand rang.

"Shit." Jane cursed and reached over. It was just a text message. She read through it and her face instantly changed.

"I gotta go for a while. Stay here and sleep. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Jane said as she slid out of the bed.

"And no worries, nobody else is in the house."

Maura sat up almost immediately as Jane got the text and then started to get ready to leave. She watched her and wanted to protest, but then thought better of it. Her part was still not complete. She finally laid down and nuzzled into the bedding and pillows and blankets She had missed a bed, more than she thought.

"You really have to be on your feet, Jane," Joanna said, standing at the door of the warehouse as Jane came up in her car. She shook her head and opened the door for her once she came up.

Inside, stood a large group of men. They all carried weapons and all looked at Jane as she entered the room. She had to give them instructions on the shipment that was coming in tonight.

Jane only gave Joanna a look for her comment and then walked into the warehouse. She remembered the first time that she had walked into a warehouse full of men with guns. She had been scared shitless. She still didn't feel quite comfortable but she never showed it on her face and kept her cool.

She was giving the instructions to them and explained everything in detail again, before everyone left. As the warehouse was empty Jane said goodbye to Joanna and left as well.

Then on the way to her car she saw a shadow and then felt extreme pain. She had known that there was a mole within her men. She cursed and breathed heavily. Her body was in shock and she couldn't think straight. She made it to the car and then drove off. Her mind was screaming and she knew she had to get away from there.

She only felt safe as the iron gates of her property were closing. She clutched her side as she made it out of the car and entered her house. Her whole shirt on her right side was bloody and so was the hand that was putting pressure against it. Jane was thankful that Maura was still there... The brunette made it upstairs, her face sweaty and pale as she made it in the bedroom.

"Maura!"

Maura jumped awake and looked around. She screamed because she did not remember where she was, but she recognized the voice. She flung herself from the bed and then fell face first to the ground. Her legs were still shaking. She finally got herself up as Jane entered into the bedroom and turned on the light. As soon as Maura saw Jane, her face turned two shades lighter.

"Oh my god! Oh my god. Down, down on the ground," she ordered and quickly ran into the nearest bathroom, grabbed towels, wetting one and then grabbing whatever she could find that would help her to at least stop the bleeding and or extract what she might need to.

She knew now that reading all of those medical books, might come in handy. Maura was insanely intelligent and not many people gave her the time to show it.

She ran fast back into the bedroom and found Jane on her back on the floor. She quickly placed one of the towels under her back to lift her body up slightly and she pulled her shirt back. Maura was amazing and Jane had only just began to realize it at such a young age.

"Oh...god, just hang on, ok? I think...no I can help you," she said sounding frantic even as her mind was moving in a fast paced calm manner. She worked for over an hour on Jane and finally she found the small round bullet that was deep inside Jane's right side.

She then put pressure on the woman's side and had done several other things that hurt like hell, but once it was done...the bleeding had stopped and Maura gave Jane something that she swallowed.

Jane had nearly passed out from the pain from time to time. Her whole body was sweaty and her face was even paler by now. She swallowed hard. She hadn't known how this was going to end after Maura had started to take care of her but all Jane knew was that she didn't wanna go to a hospital. She couldn't.

Jane was impressed at Maura's skills, especially when she showed Jane the bullet she had taken out of her. Jane closed her eyes, her head was still spinning from all the pain.

"Thank you..." Jane whispered almost inaudible.

Maura only wished she had had some kind of pain medication to help Jane through this, but the over the counter type was the only think that would really work...even as little as it would.

She touched Jane's face and then wiped it with a cool cloth. She nodded and smiled at the woman. Maura didn't know it at the time, but her fate had been set this very night.

She would never go back to the club or the small apartment on the West side of town. She had saved Jane's life...and that gave her her own new life as well.

**TBC**

New update tomorrow. Still liking it? :)


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are great! Thanks so much for all the reviews :)

**Chapter 06**

Three weeks later, Maura had woke up in the middle of the night, from a very bad dream. Jane slept soundly next to her and she slowly sat up. She looked around in the darkness before she slipped from the bed and went to the window.

She slowly parted the shades and stared outside. She didn't see anything, but then someone walked across the lawn and she cried out and backed away from the window.

Jane stirred as she heard the blonde crying out in the middle of the night. She hissed as she sat up a bit. The pain killers had obviously subsided. It had healed quite good for three weeks and she was thankful to Maura for that.

Jane had let her live here in the big house and gave her everything she desired. She deserved it - she had saved her life.

"Maur...what is it?" Jane asked, somewhat drowsily.

Maura turned around at the sound of Jane's voice and she jumped slightly. She shook her head in the darkness of the room and then slowly made her way back to the bed.

She sat down on the edge, facing Jane.

"I just saw someone walking across the lawn...I thought for a moment...I just thought I knew the person..."

"What?" Jane asked and reached under her pillow and got her gun, loading it.

"I'll have a look okay?" Jane asked and pushed the sheets off of her before she got out of bed.

"Are you hiding from someone?" The brunette then asked and glanced at the blonde.

Maura's eyes never left Jane's as she nodded slowly. She had never wanted it to come out.

"It's silly, but they wouldn't find me here because they don't know where I am living. I shouldn't be so scared...it really is not rational," she said and laughed nervously as she looked back toward the window.

She ran her hand through her hair as Jane slipped from the bed with a loaded weapon in hand. Maura got up and stood before her.

"No, don't...ok..."

"I had always thought that people wouldn't dare to walk on my property or let alone hurt me, because of my reputation but I guess, I was wrong." Jane said and eyed the blonde in front of her.

"And you better tell me what is going on. Someone is apparently frightening you and I wanna know who it is and why." The brunette said simply, her eyes never leaving Maura's.

Maura looked over her shoulder at the window and then looked back to Jane. Her eyes were pained and that was easy to see even in the darkness. She took a step back from Jane for fear of getting hit.

"I ran away from home...about a month ago. I needed to get away from home. Controlling...verballing abusive...I just couldn't do it anymore. I found the job at the club and because I was pretty enough...he let me work before I turned eighteen. I was good so he found me a place down town...I don't have anything...I barely was able to eat...when I wasn't at work. I am not scared...of being alone. I am more scared of being made to go back home."

Jane lifted her brows as she told her the story.

"So...you are fearing that your father wants to take you back home?" Jane asked questioning, still not getting entirely who Maura was running from.

Jane would sometimes get frustrated with Maura - especially when Jane asked a question and Maura talked around it and Jane had to ask again and again to get a straight answer from this girl.

Maura talked around things often and it wasn't that she meant to, it was how she was trained and conditioned to do growing up. Telling the truth got you hurt or things taken away...hers had always been her books. She blinked,

"Anyone from my family...I left them. They don't know where I am...they could very well be looking for me. I never really thought about it until now. I just don't want them to find me and where I was would have been the last place they would have looked. It's not me..."

"Hanging out with a..." She stopped, thinking about how she would title herself. That was a tough one.

"...a woman like me, wouldn't be a place where your family would look either, no?" Jane asked her.

"You are save here. Got alarms in my house and I got a gun. That should make you feel save." Jane said as she moved back to the bed and placed her gun under her pillow again.

"What does your family want from you anyways? Why would they wanna get you back forcefully?"

Maura followed Jane back to the bed and sat back down. She watched the woman carefully.

"I am not like them. I was adopted. I think it has something to do with my brain...how I think...process things." She said, staring into Jane's pretty brown eyes.

Maura had grown pretty attached to those eyes within the last several weeks. She was good and caring...good and working through things...she just wasn't good with people or really social situations and it showed.

"Maura." Jane said annoyed.

"Stop talking around stuff! You don't wanna tell me they wanna get you back because of your brain, c'mon. Please for once in your life, give me a straight answer." Jane said with a sigh and looekd back at her. She pulled the covers over her body again.

"No, they don't...I just don't know how to explain it. They are controlling...possessive of things...property and since I was adopted I am property...I am nothing but fucking property and I took myself away from that. You ever felt like nothing just by someone looking at you...I felt that way every single day since I was five years old. All I am...I have ever been is someone's property," she said and laid down in the bed, facing away from Jane and covered herself up.

"Woaw, stop right there. Are you saying that _I _see you as property and treat you as one?" Jane asked and pulled Maura back by her shoulder, so she could look in her face.

"Because I've only been nice to you. I let you live here because it's way nicer than your apartment and you saved my life...I had to thank you somehow. And like I said a week ago - I know you wanna become a Doctor one day and I am willing to pay for your College but..." Jane stopped and ran a hand through her hair. "You know, if you hate it here, you can leave anytime."

Maura's eyes widened,

"No, no I don't think that about you at all. You have been wonderful to me. I just said that I have always felt like property. God I hate this. I just can't ever make anyone understand me..." she said and shut her eyes tight and simply cried silently for the first time that Jane could ever remember.

"I have never been to school, but I taught myself everything...to read...everything. I am good, I know I am...I just need that chance," she said and opened her eyes looking at the woman again.

"I could never hate it here."

Jane reached over to her and placed her hand on Maura's back. She wasn't good in comforting, she didn't really ever had to comfort someone. Her men surely didn't cry in front of her.

"I know you are a smart, young woman, Maura. And I believe in you, I really do. That's why I offered to pay for College and your Medical School."Jane said and looked in her eyes as she opened them.

"And you offering that is the most nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. No one has ever been like you are to me. Jane...I care a lot about you and I will give you my life...for all that you have done for me in such a short time. You have made me so much stronger," she said and sniffed back several tears.

She smiled at Jane and then reached over and wrapped her hand around the back of Jane's neck and pulled her down to kiss her.

Jane kissed the blonde and then pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"You don't have to give me your life. You saved mine, remember? And that is my way of thanking you for it." The brunette said to her.

"I'm glad you appreciate so much what I am doing for you but I am not that great, really." Jane said.

She wondered when Maura knew everything about her job, if she'd still think the same about her. Probably not.

Maura rolled Jane and end up on top of her. She caressed both sides of her face, smiling warmly down at the woman. She kissed her a few times before talking again.

"Then, thank you," she repeated and kissed the woman several more times. "You are great...you are wonderful..."

Jane hissed for a moment as Maura climbed on top of her.

"Easy." She warned her, meaning her side.

She kissed the blonde back who seemed very...affecionate towards her by now. Had Maura a crush on her? She didn't know but whenever she would come home from work, the pretty one would never leave her side.

"Enough with the compliments. Let's try to go back to sleep ok?"

"Oh! Right," Maura said and quickly moved off of Jane's body to nestle close to her side.

She draped an arm over Jane's chest and hugged her close. Maura had almost lost Jane...and she would never voice that fear...nor did she really know how to. She kissed Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Ok...sleep," she mirrored Jane's words and smiled in the darkness, close to Jane's body.

Jane fell back asleep pretty quick again.

The next morning she got up early and drove to the warehouse. It was almost always the same. Jane was always gone in the morning and would return some time in the afternoon. She left the pretty blonde always at her house, and why not? Jane had a gym, swimming pool, sauna, jacuzzi...everything someone could wish for.

"Hey." Jane said as she saw Maura. She undressed her jacket and threw it on the couch.

"Did you look at any College's online today to see where you wanna go to?"

Maura's pretty curls were up in a ponytail and she wore red leggings and a grey t shirt. She looked up and over at Jane from the couch as the TV was muted and she was reading from a pile of books that she had finally retrieved from her apartment.

"Yes, actually, I can start as soon as next month," she said, smiling softly at the woman who was taking off her blazer. Maura looked even sweeter without her hair and make up done. She often wore some makeup, but it was softer around her eyes and cheeks and lips. She got up and walked over to Jane with a light step.

"I have also decided to change my last name...officially. I am going with Isles...Maura Isles..."

"Isles, huh? That's an...unique name, I think. Any special reason why you wanna be called Isles?" Jane asked and watched the blonde walking over to her.

"And it's great news about your College... where is the College? In another State? Canada? Europe?" Jane questioned while she took in her appearance. Maura looked cute, she prefered her like that without the heavy make up and all.

"It is a combination of two of my favorite books growing up, using the first letters of each title," she said with a proud smile.

"I will feel much safer without the adopted last name," she added and reached up and touched Jane's cheek.

Maura was doing that a lot. Touching her. When they had sex...she could not get enough of her and Maura was incredibly good at sex. She was a natural at such a young age. She turned on her heel and licked her lips.

"I am deciding between a few. One is in Paris...but it's not online...I would have to go there...but it is the best..."

"Paris, huh? Wow." Jane said and let herself drop down on an armchair. The brunette didn't know how she felt about it. Of course she wanted Maura to go to the College of her choice but somehow she'd miss the blonde if she was gone. She kind of was used to her being around all the time.

"Well if Paris is the College you wanna go to - then I will pay for that." The brunette said matter of factly.

Maura moved over to Jane where she sat and settled into her lap. She wasn't that heavy. She was also very bright pretty much all of the time. Her real personality had started to show after several weeks away from the club. However, several times during the week, Jane had her dance for her in something sexy or in nothing at all and Maura always did it for her.

"I don't know...yet," she said with a cute smile over her round face.

Jane placed a hand on Maura's thigh as she sat down in her lap. The other hand Jane wrapped around her. She leaned her head against the blonde.

"You have to live your dream, poppet." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"And after all you did for me, I truely want you to be happy." The brunette said to her.

Maura stuck out her lower lip and shook her head a bit.

"I would have to leave you and then what would happen to you? You would get yourself shot again or something and I would never know...and I would lose you. I don't think I can do that...I just don't," she said and looked into Jane's eyes. Maura's hazel green eyes held Jane's image perfectly.

"I can find something just as good here...I know I can."

Those words touched the brunette in a way, she couldn't help it. Having Maura stating her concerns so openly really did something for Jane. She gave her thigh a soft squeeze.

"I'd be doing fine, c'mon, ill weed grows tall." She said and nudged her.

"And I wouldn't want you to hold back on your dreams just because of me." Jane said to her matter of factly.

"I am not holding back on any of my dreams," she said with another cute smile and she leaned forward, placing a kiss to the woman's lips.

"I wouldn't...you can become a part of them, you know. IF you wanted to." she added and stretched her back against the arm of the chair and her body over Jane's lap. She still had the best body of any one she had ever seen.

Now that Maura was half-lying over her lap, Jane brought a hand to Maura's hair and played with it in thoughts.

"Don't let me become part of your dreams, Maura. I am not a great person to associate with. Everytime I leave my house, it could be that I am not coming back anymore. And I don't want you to worry all the time." The brunette said.

That was exactly the reason why Jane never had a relationship before. She thought her job was way too dangerous and besides she was the worst person to associate with that she could imagine.

"You know how to solve that problem right," she said absently as Jane played with her hair. Maura smirked,

"Take me with you," she finally said and lifted her head just slightly so that she could look into Jane's eyes.

"It's that smiple...it really is. I am not afraid. I promise you and there is nothing that you could do that would make me not want to be around you..." she said softly.

"No." Jane said shortly.

"I can't take you with me. You don't even know half of what I am doing and besides it's too dangerous and I don't wanna put you in danger." The brunette explained.

"And you _would _see me differently after that, I am sure about that. Besides, Joanna wouldn't want you there - she already complains that you are living with me now and 'distract' me from work. But I like having you here." Jane said and a small smile spread across her lips.

Maura sat up a bit more as Jane so brutally said 'no.' Maura frowned and looked a little hurt.

"I won't be in the way and I won't look at you differently. Don't you understand, Jane..I," Maura stopped herself and cleared her throat.

"Let me work with you. Let me be like a side kick," she said with a bit too much excitement.

"I'd never make you part of this business. This business is not for women. I wouldn't even do it if it hadn't been my father's wish." Jane said and looked at Maura.

"I couldn't forgive myself if something would happen to you...and I am not saying you will be in the way...but..." Jane sighed and let a hand ran through her dark locks. She thought about it.

"I got some kind of a meeting for the shipments tomorrow...I guess it's safe for you to tag along and watch. But the information you hear there are top secret." Jane told her.

Maura held up her hand cutely and smiled in the most serious way that she could without laughing.

"I promise. None of it will leave my mouth, but you have to give me a ton of orgasm tomorrow," she said with a wink and then snorted a cute laugh. She dropped her head back and stretched again before rolling off of Jane. She stood before her.

"So are you done for the day," she asked her and looked toward the bedroom, licking her lower lip.

"I hope so...unless Joanna calls in again." Jane said and rolled her eyes. "Oh I've got another condition when you come with me tomrorow - I choose what you wear." Jane said and looked at the happy blonde.

TBC

Alrighty, another Chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow guys, thanks so much for all the reviews!

**Chapter 07**

Jane could see in Maura's eyes, what was going through her head. She was in for sex, and Jane couldn't complain to that. She got up form the armchair.

"Alright alright, but go easy on me still, will you?"

"Choose what I have to wear? Why the hell for," she asked as they moved into the bedroom and Maura made Jane sit in the edge of the bed. She pulled off her pants and underwear and pushed Jane down to her back.

Then she undressed her top, talking all the while while she did so. She started to kiss along Jane's stomach and down to between her legs. She nibbled on Jane's inner thighs for a moment before trailing a single finger up along Jane's sex, teasing her.

Jane had to try not to tense her body too much or to arch her back. All those movements caused her pain but it was so hard to hold back while Maura was pleasing her.

"Coz, you have to look serious...and not like a girly girl." Jane answered and bit her bottom lip in the next second as she felt Maura's finger trailing along her sex.

Maura trailed her finger up Jane's sex again and the followed with the tip of her tongue.

"I can look serious and still be a girl, Jane," she said and then to prove that she wanted it to be her way, she dipped her tongue into Jane's sex and tickled the tiny bud with her tongue, causing Jane to jump over and over.

"Oh gawd." Jane groaned and pressed her hand against her side as Maura was teasing her bud with the tip of her tongue. She had pains but didn't want Maura to stop. What she did felt way too good.

"My...rules, Maur..." Jane managed to say in between moans and closed her eyes. Damn Maura for being so skilled at this.

Maura deepened her licking and started to stroke the inside of Jane's folds while teasing her clit every now and then. She started to taste Jane's sweet arousal that was coming from inside of her sex.

She licked at and merged it against the clitoris as she teased, licked, nipped, and sucked. Maura loved to feel Jane's growing arousal and that was why she did exactly what she was doing to the woman, regardless of her pain.

Jane's breath quickened and her chest was rising and falling quickly.

"Fuck Maura..." Jane cursed, because of the pleasure and then pain.

She pressed harder against her side as she couldn't stop her back from arching. The brunette was utterly aroused and tossed her head aside. Her heart was racing in her chest as she got more and more aroused by the second.

Maura moaned into Jane's sex and started rubbing the clit while her tongue skillfully teased the very wet and swollen entrance. That would be enough to send Jane over the edge very soon.

She curled her tongue and slipped it inside for a moment and then licked at the bridge of the entrance sending jolts of pleasure throughout Jane's body. She knew that Jane was feeling some pain, but she also knew that Jane would be moaning in a different fashion soon enough.

Jane bit her bottom lip, enjoying everything the blonde woman was doing to her body. The brunette's moans got louder as closer she was pushed towards her orgasm. Maura was able to send her over the edge so fast or tease so it would take an eternity.

The blonde was skilled there was no doubt about it. Jane felt the sweet tingling inside of her and then the orgasm that washed over her body, causing her to moan even louder and arching her back. In this moment Jane didn't thought about pain...the pleasure was stronger that was washing over her body.

Maura gasped inside as Jane all but released into her mouth. She felt her body shiver with the sweetness of it and she sucked at every part of Jane's sex that her mouth could reach, riding out her wonderful orgasm before finally lifting her head and breathing deeply.

She rested her cheek on Jane's inner thigh and smiled. Her hand gently rubbing Jane's other inner thigh as she sighed in contentment.

Jane had her eyes still closed and was panting heavily. It has been another great orgasm that Maura had given her.

"God..." Jane sighed and let a hand ran through her hair.

"...if you really go to Paris, it will be hard to find a hooker who can replace you." Jane said, not thinking if the statement could hurt the blonde.

"Hooker?" Maura said in shock as her head popped up.

She stared at Jane and her lips were parted in shock. Her eyes suddenly turned sad. She swallowed and looked away after a moment. She licked her lower lip, still tasting Jane. Then stood and hit Jane hard in the upper thigh.

"So, it finally comes out. I am a hooker to you. That's it! That is what I am to you! I thought I could be something more, but I will never be again. I have cursed myself with that stigma for the rest of my life. It's not fair! It just isn't," she said and stormed out of the room. Maura paced the length of the kitchen.

Jane looked after Maura and screw up her face. She hadn't meant it like that. She grabbed her panties and dressed them before she followed the blonde as quick as she could.

"Maura wait. Let me explain. I think this time _I _have expressed myself incorrectly." The brunette said and grabbed Maura by the hand to stop her.

"Listen. It wasn't even my intention to call you a hooker...I was just comparing your skills to the one of a hooker, get what I mean? I don't see you as hooker, Maur. C'mon. I wouldn't take a hooker to my work." Jane tried her best to fix it.

Maura paused when Jane grabbed her hand and she only glared at her. She listened to her respectfully and then shook her head.

"Saying that what I do to make you feel like this, feels like a hooker did it, is the same thing as calling me one. God Jane...how could you? I mean really," she said and pulled her hand away from Jane's hold and walked over to the sink. She rested her hands on the edge and sighed, shaking her head.

"It came out exactly as you meant it. I am a hooker...I just happen to dance, right?"

"No Maura, no. Your skills of pleasing me is so good, incredible good...even better than any hooker I had so far. C'mon, I was complementing you. I am sorry for the way I expressed myself - this might have been a bit off. But it was meant as a compliment - there's no replacement for you." Jane said and walked over to Maura at the sink.

She carefully wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"You should know me by now. If I think you are a hooker, I'd say that to your face and don't talk around it. Your skills of pleasing me are better than with any woman I've experienced."

Maura's eyes widened as Jane compared it a hooker for the third time. She shook her head and sighed as Jane came up to her and wrapped arms around her from behind.

"That was three Jane," she said and stared into the dark hole of the sink.

"Don't worry about it, I know," she said and turned within Jane's arms to face her. She forced herself to smile for Jane.

"I could have taken it wrong, but still," she said a slightly glared at the woman holding her.

Jane was getting frustrated with that woman. She looked in her eyes, deciding that it was for the best if she didn't use the word _hooker _anymore. Jane worked up an unsure smile.

"You are great and I love having you here..." Jane tried. Jane had the feeling that she was so bad in calming Maura down. It wasn't like that Jane had any experience in a relationship or calming someone down.

"Fine, I believe you," she said and ducked under Jane's arms and moved away from her.

She then tossed her shirt at Jane's face and ran to the bedroom. Jane heard just about the sweetest laugh that she had ever heard from Maura and she then buried herself under the yards of fabric in the large bed, waiting for Jane to scare her.

Jane stood in the kitchen a bit taken aback about the whole situation but then made her way upstairs into the bedroom.

"What are you laughing at? What is so funny?" Jane asked curious as she leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom door, while she eyed her...sheets, that Maura was hiding underneath.

Maura stopped laughing and became silent under the covers and sheets. She finally popped her head out and stared at Jane confused. Her eyes were intense, but adorable.

"I threw my shirt at you…is that not the universal sign, for forgiveness sex?" She said, blinking a few times and sitting up in just a bra, still staring across the room at Jane. She half smiled and held the blankets around her chest.

Jane raised a brow and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"I don't know, is it the sign for that? I've never been in a relationship before..." Jane said and then heard what she said.

Did it mean that she was thinking that she was in a relationship _now?_ Jane didn't know. What was it that she and Maura had?

Maura licked her lower lip and shrugged a shoulder. She smiled at Jane and shook her head.

"I assumed it was," she said with a cute smile and then laid back down and stretched under the thick blankets. She yawned and then cuddled down into them.

"I really have never had a good one," she said with another shrug. "You, you have been the best one...the only real one that I just feel...feel good with." She said jokingly since Jane exactly knew that she was her first.

"Oh yeah? Wow, thanks I guess." Jane said amused and now moved over to the bed.

She smiled at her and then pulled the blankets away from her body, before she moved over her and kissed her lips passionatly. She slipped a hand into her red tights and started rubbing immediatly.

Maura's body immediately responded to what Jane did as she kissed her back and groaned deeply in her throat. She arched her back several times as the feelings felt incredible between her legs. She broke the kiss and hissed into Jane's ear.

"Take them off...I want you inside of me...so bad...deep..." Maura then took Jane's lips again and kissed with raw passion.

Jane hooked her fingers into the waistband of her red tights and slipped them over her legs along with her underwear. She tossed it to the ground and captured Maura's lips yet again. She pushed two fingers inside her lover and started to thrust deep, sending pleasures through the other woman's body.

Maura's body jerked in pleasure several times the moment that Jane's fingers buried deep inside of her. She broke the kiss briefly and gasped breathlessly.

"Oh god..." she uttered and then took Jane's lips once again. She pressed her body into Jane's and her legs seemed to have a mind of their own and constantly moved and shifted as the pleasure crawled up her body.

The brunette added a third finger and thrusted faster. She let her lips move to Maura's neck and licked, bit and kissed the sensitive flesh. Jane let her thumb brush against Maura's clit serveral times to drive her even more crazy.

Maura groaned at the feeling of a third finger into her already tight entrance and sex. Her breathing increased and her brow furrowed in a little bit of discomfort, but she would never stop Jane from what she was doing. It just felt too good.

She trembled beneath Jane and moaned softly. Her hips lifted from the bed from time to time and around Jane's fingers her muscles quivered and she started to become very wet. She gasped at the feeling of her clit finally getting attention and then she closed her eyes. Her fair cheeks flushed.

Jane smiled as she saw Maura's reaction and kissed her all over her face, kissing every inch of it, while she pumped her fingers in and out of the petite blonde.

Jane would stop after a few minutes and curl her fingers to rub against her g-spot. She bit into Maura's bottom lip and pulled on it gently, before she licked over Maura's lips.

Maura's entire body squirmed and lifted from the bed, pressing firmly into Jane. Maura's breathing was deep and labored now and her sex was so tight around Jane's fingers that she could literally feel every movement that she made.

"Oh...oooh god! Oh it-" her words stopped and she moaned long and loud as the feeling of super tightness that started to surrounded her sex from deep inside.

Smiling, the brunette kissed Maura as she started to moan loud, kissing her lips with passion. She felt the super tightness around her fingers now but kept rubbing her throughout her orgasm and then slowly pulled her wet fingers out of her. She smiled bigger and looked down at the blonde, rubbing her nose against hers.

Maura gasped hard as the orgasm had hit her like she had slammed into a hard wall. She moaned loudly for a very long time as Jane kept rubbing deep inside of her as she came and her orgasm lasted for a very long time.

She drowned Jane's fingers and she gasped breathlessly right before Jane kissed her lips with passion near the end of her orgasm and then rubbed her nose against hers. The girl was simply elated and she collapsed back down against the bed, breathing heavily.

"Now what do you say? You think you can forgive me?" Jane asked her amused and lied down next to the spent blonde.

She let her finger trace over her collar bone gently and then over Maura's jaw and up to her nose. She tapped her nose gently and then pulled her hand back, watching her.

"That makes a pretty strong stand for me to forgive you. God I could do that over and over again. I don't think I could ever get enough of you touching me in any way," she said in between deep breaths and she shivered at Jane's light touch over her collarbone and then laughed softly at the tap to her nose.

"Well...I am not planing on stopping that anytime soon." She said with a wink and stroke a blonde strand of hair outta her face gently.

"Maura, are you really sure you wanna company me to work tomorrow?" Jane asked, concern in her voice.

Maura turned her head and nodded.

"Yes, I am very sure. I hate staying home all day alone. I am getting soo restless and I could use a shopping trip for clothes and books," she said with a soft smile and then she sat up. She was still in her bra, but that was all that she wore.

"I am not afraid of it Jane and I know that you kill people...bad people and I don't always agree with it...but it's what you have to do..." she said.

Jane took Maura's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Yeah bad people..." She whispered. "...sometimes those people have family, but I can't allow myself to think about it or I won't be able do my job, you know. I never killed women or kids before." Jane told her.

"I just...have to be tougher than anyone else of my men, you know...or else they won't take me serious. It took me a long time until my men took me serious - they always saw me as Frank's little daughter, that's it. But I convinced them. Though I have to convince new business partners all the time. They think I am kidding when I tell them that I am the boss, you know. I guess they expect some guy and not a young woman. It's really tough but Joanna is helping me through it...she knows me since I am a teen." She told Maura.

Maura's eyes traced over Jane's face as she talked and she nodded slowly at times and offered a very small smile of understanding toward Jane. She reached out and touched the woman's shoulder.

"I can see how hard that must be. I know I have never had to prove myself, but I have had to fight, just to be heard," she said and rubbed Jane's shoulder.

"I won't judge what you have to do...I promise," she added and pulled her hand back.

TBC

In the next Chapter Maura will company Jane to her business meeting. How will that go? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't say it often enough: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews!

**Chapter 08**

The next morning, Maura had done light makeup, fluffed and curled her hair and put on what she thought was appropriate. A pair of dark jeans, green tank top and a khaki short sleeved jacket. She slipped in knee high brown boots and moved down stairs.

"How's this?"

Jane eyed her outfit, while chewing on her bagel. She gave an approving nod.

"Not as bad as I thought. I thought you'd wanna wear a dress or something." She said and swallowed the bagel before she moved over and kissed her.

"You look badass...that's sexy." Jane whispered.

Maura's cute round face beamed as Jane approved her look. She had taken quite a long time picking it out. She shook her head of rich honey blonde curls and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I am glad that you approve," she said and kissed Jane back, taking her by the back of the neck and making the kiss really deep. She licked her lips as she pulled back. Maura had a knack for driving Jane insane in the most pleasurable of ways.

"Oh something else..." Jane said after the kiss.

"No kissing at work." The brunette pointed out and made an apologizing face.

"It's nothing against you..." The brunette tried to explain and grabbed the car keys from the bowl.

Maura held up her hands to Jane and smiled with a nod.

"I completely understand," she said and took several steps back and headed toward the front door. She was rather excited.

"I must say," she said, opening the front door, "that I am highly excited to go with you today. It is soo much better than sitting at home." She gave Jane a sweet look as she turned to look over her shoulder and then she winked.

"Well...I guess you will be rather bored." Jane said with a shrug and opened the car door for her even, and slammed it shut after she got in.

She then got into the car as well and drove off towards her work. She was really nervous about bringing Maura and hoped that everything would go as smoothly as possible. She didn't want anything happen to Maura.

Maura got out of the car at the huge warehouse. She blew out a breath and came around the car and followed Jane to the door. A large man opened the door but as soon as he saw Maura he stopped her. He eyed Maura and then looked at Jane.

Joanna was just inside the door and frowned when she saw the young blonde girl.

Jane blew out smoke from her cigarette and gave the man a nod.

"She's with me." Jane said simply and walked with Maura inside the warehouse. She saw the expression on Joanna's face.

"Don't frown or you'll get wrinkles." Jane said cheeky and held her cigarette etui out to Joanna.

"Take one."

The door man watched Jane and the other girl enter. He couldn't place it right away, but she looked incredibly familair. Maura paused next to Jane as she offered the redhead a cigarette. Joanna shook her head.

"She is not supposed to be here. You know my rules. I will have a driver take her home, now," she said rather forcibly. She frowned still, even as she took the cigarette from Jane.

Jane sat down on the table, letting her long legs dangle as she stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray on the table.

"I don't care, Jo. I'm the boss and I say she stays. I had a talk with her - she will keep the information to herself." Jane said and looked into Joanna's eyes.

"She's trustworthy."

Joanna rolled her eyes slightly and looked from Jane to the pretty girl that stood next to her as Jane sat. Maura was a looker and she could see where the distraction was for Jane. Maura had an angelic face with the prettiest hazel green eyes she had ever seen. She looked younger than she probably was and her body, judging from what Jane told her was amazing.

She sighed and finally turned away to head toward the office that was just up the stairs.

"If it goes wrong...you are to blame for having a dancer here..." Joanna said.

"There will be no trouble. She doesn't cause trouble." Jane simply said as Joanna left into her office. Jane turned around and looked at Maura.

"Sorry about that, I told you that she wouldn't like that." The brunette said matter of factly. She tugged on Maura's hand gently.

"You ready for the meeting?"

Maura shrugged and smiled at Jane. She mouthed the words of 'it's ok,' and lightly touched Jane's shoulder before pulling back and standing behind Jane's chair as several men entered into the small room. She smiled as Jane tugged on her hand.

"Of course," she replied and took a seat in a chair that was farther back from where Jane sat.

Jane started the meeting and they talked about their latest shipment of guns and other weapons. Jane was talking very professional and like she knew alot about everything, which she did. The meeting was going on and on and Jane was giving her men instruction about the next shipment...and that she had contacted an old business partner who was going to buy already one whole shipment. It was rather boring for Maura to hear all that but impressive how Jane was managing it all.

Maura was a little restless, but it wasn't Jane's fault. Finally, she would excuse herself while Jane was talkng and went to find a restroom and to get a drink of water. She moved down the hall, stopped at longer hall cross path and then went left. She ran her fingertips along the wall as she walked. Someone started to follow behind her.

"Hey...you don't belong here," came rough words. Maura paused and turned around.

"Just looking for a restroom," she said with a soft smile. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. She was young and pretty...not the type he usually saw around here...there was something familiar about her.

"Oh yeah? They are right there." He said and pointed at the end of the hallway and studied her closer.

"I think I know you...I've seen you before...you look really familiar..." He said in thoughts and let his eyes wander down her body and then it hit him. She was the stripper Jane had taken them too a while ago!

"Thanks," Maura said and made a face at him as he looked her up and down and told her she was familiar. She shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said with a small shrug as she moved toward the restroom. She looked at him again with a sideways glance before moving into the restroom. She moved into the stall and used it. When she came out...he was standing by the restroom door...inside the restroom.

"I know who you are...Lady Bling...from the stripclub, aren't you?" He asked, blocking her way out.

"How about I pay you some money and you give me a little show right here, huh? How does it sound?" He asked as he got his wallet out of his jeanspocket and got $50.

Maura stared hard at him and then the money.

"No, I am not at work. I will not do that for you," she said and pushed him aside so that she could get out the door. When he didn't move she stepped back and glared at him.

"Get the hell out of my way."

He stopped her easily and pushed her back.

"Come on...don't be like that." He said and grabbed her arm.

"Gimme a little show...nobody has to know okay?" He said with a wink and kept holding onto her arm.

Maura tried to pull her arm away.

"Dammit! I said no!" She yelled at him and then tired to pull her arm away again. When she could not get away, she just started to scream. She kicked the bathroom door as hard as she could before she was pushed back again.

"Let me go...I am here with Jane!"

"I dont care who you are here with. You are a stripper and I pay you money - that means you gotta entertain me." He said and ripped her jacket off her body.

"C'mon get it started. If you are good, I might tip you." He said.

Maura screamed louder as he ripped off her jacket.

"No! NO! NO! Help! HELP!" She pulled against him and moved around so that she could kick at the bathroom door again. Then she used her free hand and pulled the door open so that she could scream down the hall.

Jane heard the screaming and knew it was Maura. She didn't even finish her sentence as she jumped off from her seat and rushed down the hall. She heard where the screaming came from and ran to the bathroom.

As she entered, she saw one of her men, who held Maura and was trying to rip her top off. Jane didn't show any mercy and pulled her gun right away and shot the man in the back, making sure he was in an angle where she wouldnt hit Maura in case the bullet would go through.

Maura jumped and screamed as the bullet was fired and she instantly tried to free herself from the man's hand as he started to fall. Once she got free, she moved back a few steps and stared hard at Jane in shock and surprise, breathing heavily. Her hands were shaking when she leaned over and picked up her torn jacket.

Jane put her gun back in the holster and walked over to Maura, placing a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned. The rest of the people in the warehouse have heard the shot and came running, standing in front of the door and looking inside.

Maura nodded, "Yes, I am fine," she said in very soft words.

As Jane touched her, she could feel the woman trembling even as she smiled at her. She looked up and to the door as the group of men stood outside of it. She swallowed and moved over to the sink and washed her hands, not really thinking of what she was doing.

Jane turned to her men. "Go back into the meeting room. Now! I'll be back in a moment." Jane said and pushed the door of the restroom closed. She looked down at the dead body and then at Maura.

"I am sorry..." Jane said in a low voice, looking at Maura via the mirror.

Maura shook her head, "It's ok Jane. I am just glad you heard me. I was sure that you wouldn't and I didn't know what would happen. I am not surprised that it happened...I am only a stripper..." she said flatly and she looked up at her image in the mirror and then at Jane's face. She forced herself to smile for Jane's benefit.

"You are not _only _a stripper. And you are not a stripper anymore at all now." Jane said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You are my...girl, now. And you should be seen for who you are and not who you used to be." The brunette said matter of factly.

Maura stood more upright and blinked at their images in the mirror. Jane's words surprised her...only a little. She slowly smiled at Jane's face and then turned to face the real Jane.

"Why would you want that of me? I am what I am...I will always be a stripper. It is how they will always see me..." she said and pointed at the bathroom door where the men stood outside.

"Maura...I'll talk to them. You are my girl, and you should be seen as that. Period." Jane said and reached over to Maura and stroke over her cheek.

"To me, you are not a stripper...you are an amazing woman, okay?" Jane said, trying to lighten up Maura's mood.

Maura nodded and smiled softly at Jane's words.

"Ok...I believe you," she said softly and took Jane's hand as she touched her face and held it for a moment. Then she kissed it and released it.

"Get back to your meeting Jane. I will be right behind you...I need to take a moment..."

"Um okay." Jane said and kissed her temple, before she left the bathroom. She hurried back into the meeting room and apologized and then continued to talk about the shipment, though she was worried that Maura wasn't alright after what had happened.

Later that night, Maura stepped out of the shower and pulled the towel around her slender petite figure. She tucked it and moved to the mirror as she used another towel to dry her hair. She partly smiled at herself and then shrugged. Jane was moving about the bedroom when she made her way out of the bathroom. She paused and watched Jane.

"Talking to yourself again?"

Jane looked at Maura as her thoughts got interupted.

"Uh no no, just thinking." Jane said.

"I'm sorry Brian got out of hand like that...I didn't know he could be...so disrespectful towards women..." She sighed.

"I should have never taken you with me - I knew the risks."

"God Jane, don't blame yourself for something that a man does. Don't ever blame yourself," she said and moved over to where Jane had paused from pacing and talking to herself. She smiled and sighed deeply.

"Men do that sometimes...men do that to us...people like me," she said and her face sadened.

"I am an object to a lot of them...and every single one of your men that has seen me before...It won't matter how much clothing covers my body. They know..."

"Well, I made it a point at the meeting to treat you with respect." Jane said and sat down on the bed.

"I won't have them do that. If they choose to do that, I will kick them out. Easy as that." Jane said and sighed.

"Joanna was pissed about the incident...god was she pissed."

Maura walked over and sat down on the bed beside Jane. She rested a hand on Jane's thigh and rubbed it softly.

"Thank you, but you really didn't need to change the rule for me...a stripper slash dancer. It's really not worth that..." she said and looked at her own lap with a slight shrug.

"Stop saying that Maura. Stop thinking and seeing yourself as such a low person." Jane now said in a serious tone.

"I won't allow that. I don't wanna hear the word stripper or dancer out of your mouth ever again." Jane said and looked at her.

"You are my mini doctor." The brunette pointed out.

Maura blinked and pushed her lips tightly together as she tried not to laugh.

"Mini doctor...and ok...ok, I won't say that about myself anymore, I promise," she said and kept looking at Jane confused. She swallowed and rubbed Jane's thigh slowly as she looked at her.

"Also I was thinking about something else. You know how I called you _my girl _in the restroom...uh I'd like that." Jane said a bit clumsily and let a hand ran through her dark locks.

"Is that something you want to? You know...be my girl? I'd...well, wouldn't do anything with other girls anymore, just you." She said and looked at the blonde unsure.

Maura looked up from her lap and into Jane's eyes and face. Her eyes searched the woman's face for sincerity and she saw it within Jane's eyes as much as she heard it within her words.

"I think-I think that would be nice..." she finally said and leaned forward took Jane's chin within her fingers and kissed her long and slow,

Jane smiled into the kiss as she responded to it. So it was official now – Maura was her girlfriend.

„Thank you..." Jane said and stroke over her cheek gently.

„Now I've got another question... since you've heard me talking at my job at all...and now know exactly what I am doing – do you think differently of me now?" She wanted to know.

Maura just looked at Jane in disbelief for a moment. Then she sighed and shook her head.

"Why would I ever think any differently about you? Why? You have a job to do...so you kill people. Aren't they bad anyways?" She said with a cute smile and ruffled Jane's hair.

"You worry too much Jane. I really don't think that highly of you anyways..." she said and chuckled.

Jane narrowed her eyes and pushed Maura's arm lightly.

"Why thank you." She said and chuckled.

"Yeah I know that nobody thinks highly of me...not even I do. I hope I won't do that business for the rest of my life." Jane said with a sigh as her doorbell rang.

"Motherfucker..." She cursed under her breath and then kissed Maura's cheek, before she made her way downstairs.

**TBC**

Mh, who is at the door? Find out in the next Chapter ;) Thanks for reading, guys :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the reviews guys! 3

**Chapter 09**

Maura shoved at Jane back and smiled softly. She batted her eyes as Jane would kiss her cheek and called after her as she went to answer the doorbell.

"You really aren't all that you know!" Then she fell back to the bed and snuggled into it with her towel still wrapped around her body.

Her brother entered the house and went into the living with Jane. She was kind of annoyed that he just came without giving her a call first. She talked with him for five minutes, before she rushed back up to Maura.

"Sorry. Uhh, we will have a guest for a couple of days, ok?"

She stretched just as Jane came back into the bedroom. Maura looked over at Jane and smiled.

"Who is the house guest," she asked and rolled to her side and teasingly pulled the towel's edge up higher along her thigh.

"My brother." She said with a sigh and rolled her eyes and then looked at Maura as she pulled the towel higher along her thigh.

"Hey tease, don't do that now." Jane said and placed her hand on Maura's thigh for a moment.

"I'm really sorry 'bout that, I didn't know he was coming. He is such a pain in the ass." She said frustrated.

Maura licked her upper lip and looked down at where Jane's hand was on her thigh. She snorted a soft laugh and just pulled the towel up higher.

"I am sure I will just love him. I mean I sorta already, a little like you," she teased and losened the whole towel around her body as she rested on her side. She dropped her head back down and just grined at Jane. She held up her thumb and first finger and made a small space.

"A little..."

"Maura." Jane said in a warning tone.

"Don't do that now, c'mon. Tommy's waiting downstairs. Just throw something on and then I will introduce you to him, okay?" Jane said with a sigh.

"At least I only have to deal with one brother...I have two brothers, you know. Both are younger. Frankie is 20 and Tommy is 18." She informed her.

"Right," Maura said with a cuter smile than before and she sat up and threw the entire towel off and got off of the bed. She walked up to Jane fully naked. She pressed her body against Jane and kissed her before moving away and heading to a closet to find something to wear. She was ready in less than five minutes. She wore a short white skirt, lace underwear, light grey tank top and bare feet.

"Ready to meet the bro."

Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed Maura's hand and walked downstairs with her into the living room. Tommy was still sitting on the couch and looked up at his sister and the blonde as they approached.

"Well Tommy, that's Maura. My girlfriend. She's living here too. Maur, that's Tommy - my annoying little brother." She introduced them.

"Hey!" Tommy said and got up from the couch and shook Maura's hand.

"Nice to meet ya."

Maura was extremely pretty with a killer body and breasts. She reached out and shook his hand. She looked like a delicate flower, but she was rougher around the edges more than anyone really knew.

Maura smiled sweetly at him and then stood near Jane. She felt Jane's hand trail down the curve of her back as she looked at Tommy. Tommy was handsome and she couldn't help but wonder more about him.

"Now that we got that over with...you know where the guestroom is, so make yourself at home." Jane said to her brother. Tommy rolled his eyes at his sister.

"You start to sound like Ma." He said. Jane raised a brow.

"Oh EASY, lil brother. Let's not go there." She said and picked his bagpack up from the ground and threw it at him.

"Goodnight." She said simply.

Tommy got up from the couch and looked at his sister and then at Maura. He smiled at her.

"Was nice meeting you."

"Oh nice meeting you too...I am going to go have sex now," Maura called after him and winked at Jane as she turned and simply made her way back toward the bedroom.

She flipped the back of her skirt to show Jane her pretty ass and then winked, looking over her shoulder. She waved at Tommy and then disappeared down the hall and up the stairs to the master suite. She laughed to herself.

"Save it." Jane said to Tommy before he could say anything.

Jane walked passed him and then followed Maura into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Great, now my brother knows that I am going to have sex..." Jane said and sighed.

"Knowing that he knows what I am doing in here, is not very alluring." Jane said.

Maura sulked before Jane, giving her an adorable pouty face. She reached up and tapped her nose.

"So he knows. He just has to imagine what he is not getting," she said and then kissed Jane's lips before slowly turning and making her way toward the bed.

"You will be moaning in bliss...and he just has to sit there, in his room."

Jane rolled her eyes and kissed Maura.

"You are a meanie towards Tommy, you know that, don't you?" Jane whispered against her lips.

She let her hand ran beneath Maura's top and started to massage her breasts gently, before she pushed her to the bed.

Maura walked backwards to the bed, feeling Jane touch up the curve of her stomach and then to her breasts. She had not even bothered to wear a bra. She chewed on her lower lip and smiled.

"Would you rather he watched?" She teased as Jane pushed her to the bed.

She fell lightly to her back and arched her perfect stomach in show for Jane. While Jane had a killer body of toned muscles, Maura had the killer body of softness and the desire to be touched.

"Yeah right I want him to watch...I even want him to join. Hell, let's have a threesome." Jane said sarcastic and let her hand slip under Maura's skirt and rub her folds softly through her underwear. She captured her lips with her own again, kissing her passionatly.

"Really?" Maura taunted and she was soon silenced by Jane's lips and unsilenced in another way with her soft moans in her throat. She curled her body into Jane's and wrapped one leg high up over Jane's thigh.

She sighed inwardly. This young woman drove her insane and she was already aroused. She stuck a hand on Jane's backside and squeezed it playfully hard as they kissed.

Jane pushed her underwear aside and then entered her with the fingers. She started to thrust her fingers in and out, while her mouth moved over to Maura's neck and kissed and nibbled on it. She loved the woman's body and making love to her.

Maura instantly moaned and closed her eyes. She gripped at Jane's backside a bit harder when she felt Jane's fingers move into her. It was an insanely amazing feeling and she loved it.

"Ohhh yes! God yes...as deep as you can go," she moaned loudly into the room and spread her legs wider and pushed herself down slightly, forcing Jane's fingers in deeper. She felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest.

Jane moved her mouth back to Maura's lips to muffle her moans. She didn't really want her brother to hear that. The thought was weird for Jane. She pushed her fingers depper and also speeded up.

Jane felt Maura's body jerk in pleasure as she went deeper and moved faster into her. Maura shifted without control and groaned into Jane's lips and kiss. She arched her back and pushed herself down as Jane thurst into her over and over again. She was almost to the breaking point.

Her kisses got more passionate as she thrusted faster into her girlfriend. Jane's breathing even got heavier. She tried to muffle the blonde's moans as good as she could. She let her thumb brush over her clit every now and then.

Maura just kept holding to Jane, moving her legs and hips, squirming in bliss. She was so gone...now...so far gone. Her moans became richer and deeper...louder than Jane could really quiet.

Maura pressed her body into Jane's and kissed her back. Maura loved this. Jane heard a soft low growl deep in her throat as her clit was touched from time to time.

Jane smiled into the kiss as she noticed Maura's reaction. She loved how her body reacted to her touches. She rubbed her clit for a while as she stopped the thrusting. Just teasing her little clit for a minute, before she continued to thrust again.

Maura's sex tightened around Jane's fingers as her clit was teased. It throbbed and convulsed. She was very close to coming and by this point, she just could not stay still or keep her own hands from exploring Jane's body. She kissed her and growled low in her throat. This was pure bliss for her. No one could make her come like this.

Jane bit into her neck gently and then moved over to her earlobe and bit and pulled into it as well. She curled her fingers inside the blonde and rubbed against her g-spot, determined to make her cum.

Maura's sex tightened with incredible force and that was when Jane knew that Maura was going to break. The nip to her earlobe felt soo good and she shuddered hard. The feeling of her g-spot being touch was what finally brings her to the crashing point.

She groaned hard and came. Her sex convulsed violently as she fell into the dark, wonderful abyss of her orgasm.

Jane smiled and then slowly removed her fingers from her girlfriend. She kissed her and then laid down next to her. She still had a smile on her face as she stroke over her cheek, looking at the panting woman.

6 months later, Jane came home from a 'business trip'. She had taken care of a huge shipment herself and had been gone for a couple of days. She didn't feel bad about it since Maura had started Medical school anyways and was probably busy.

"Honey? I am home." Jane called out as she undressed her leather jacket and threw it on the couch.

Over the six months, Maura had fallen in love with Jane...but she also carried a secret crush for Tommy. Whenever he came over and they were alone, they would play the game...give eachother looks. Maura wore clothing that let him see her body and neither one minded.

But she had never done anything until one night, they had shared a bit too much to drink. One thing led to another and they were kissing. He was touching her and she didn't stop him...she didn't want to. Now, Jane was home and she was faced with her bad decision. She stood in the hall, arms folded over her chest.

"I was gone for a few days and I don't get a cheery 'Hey I am glad you are back?'" Jane asked sarcastic and walked over to her.

"Hey." She kissed her lips.

"Do I have to be the sappy one now and say that I've missed you?" The brunette asked her with an amused smile.

Maura sighed and wrapped her arms around Jane, holding her close. She stared out over her shoulder, trying not to cry.

"I missed you very much..." she said softly and finally closes her eyes and hugged her tightly before pulling back. She cupped her face and forced herself to smile.

"I am glad that you are home," she said in even softer words and then finally let the woman go.

"I am kinda not convinced..." She said with a chuckle and kissed her again, this time with more passion.

"I know...you might be a bit pissed because I promised to call you every day and I didn't...so I apologize." Jane said and took Maura's hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Sorry, okay? I just really couldn't. You know I would have done it if I was able to, right?"

Maura shook her head and waved Jane off slightly with her other hand.

"Oh god...no...it's ok..." she said and smiled more softer and genuine at Jane.

"Just glad that you are home and in all one piece..." she said and held Jane's hand for a moment before letting it go.

Later that night, after dinner Jane was resting in bed, Maura came out from the bathroom and walked up the stand at the edge of the bed. She looked upset, like she had been crying.

"Jane...I-I have to tell you something. Please...just listen before you kick me out or get upset..."

Jane was confused as she saw Maura's upset expression in her face and she sat up as she mentioned that she had to tell her something. Jane was really worried now.

"Honey...what's wrong? Is Medical school too hard?" The brunette asked her concerned and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to sit down in the bed.

Maura pulled back from Jane's touch and stood back up and stepped back from Jane. She shook her head that that was not the problem. She looked away and then back into Jane's eyes. Maura looked torn, but she simply knew that she just had to spit it out.

"I accidently slept with your brother. Jane, I am soo sorry. I was drunk...he was drunk...It just happened...God...please...please don't hate me."

Jane sat there in shock, not knowing what to say as Maura told her that. You could see the shocked expression in her face. This couldn't be true, she was kidding, wasn't she!

"You _accidently _slept with my brother?" The brunette repeated in a scary calm voice.

"We were drunk...I didn't do it consciously. It just happened. He kissed me and I...couldn't stop him. I was soo drunk," she said, pained at seeing the shock in Jane's face. She hated seeing Jane's face like that.

"Please...it happened just once. God, it will never happen again. It was an accident.."

Jane now climbed out of bed, she was only in underwear. She picked up her jeans from the ground and dressed it, along with her shirt and her leather jacket. She put her hair into a bun and then grabbed her gun and shoved it into the waistband into her jeans.

"I want you _and _Tommy outta here when I return. Go live in your dorm at medical school. It's paid for already. I won't take that away from you. Go and become a doctor but I want you and Tommy outta here when I return tomorrow." Jane said simply, her face hard and merciless.

Maura's eyes followed Jane's every movement and she started breathing heavier and shaking her head. She reached out for Jane as she passed her.

"Jane...please...please don't make me leave...Please...I need you. It would have never happened had we not been drunk. It would have never happened...please Jane," she said and looked hurt when Jane pulled roughly away from her. A few tears fell down her cheek.

"Jane..." came her softer words.

"Joanna was right. You are just a distraction to my job. That's all you are." The brunette said bitter and looked into Maura's eyes for a moment, before she made her way downstairs and out of the house.

She got into her car and drove off to Joanna's place. She didn't know where else to drive and she surely didn't wanna drive to one of her men.

All Maura could do was stand there and cry. She held herself for a long time before she simply packed a bag and left. She cried many nights alone, while her dorm mates would laugh, play games, drink. She oftened studied away her pain and graduated two years earlier than most of her classmates. Maura was intelligent.

After the relationship with the blonde had failed Jane hadn't been willing to try one again. She went back to her hookers and strippers and tried her best not to get attached to anyone anymore. She only used them to satisfy her sexual needs and that was about it. No extra kindness, no nothing.

It would be eight years before a familair face would come into Maura's life once again. Eight years...and she would come face to face with someone that she had never thought she would see again...and wasn't prepared to ever see.

Jane was still in the same business eight years later and it only got more dangerous and she knew more and more people wanted to see her dead, especially the gangsters she was competing with. She was risking her life everyday but one day, she hadn't been careful enough and a sniper had hit her twice.

She knew that this was it, that she was going to die. Her body was in such a shock that she felt hardly pain...She could feel the warm blood running slowly out of her and then she closed her eyes, preparing to die. She didn't know what happened then, but she suddenly heard people talking, the EMT's, and then she was in a hospital.

Maura moved fast from her office as the emergency came in. A gun shot victim. She pulled her blonde hair back into a messy bun and came to run along side the cart. That's when she saw her.

For a moment, everything in Maura's world stopped. Her heart beat faster than normal. There, bloody and partly unconscious was Jane. She pushed back everything in that moment to get through this.

Jane opened her eyes slowly, everything around her was blury and the voices around her got more hectic, though Jane didn't really understand what they were saying. Her whole mind was foggy. She swallowed hard, the shock that her body had been had subsided and she just felt great pain.

Was she dead and in hell? Her lips were so dry.

"Where am I?" Her voice was so quiet and pained and she wasnt even sure if anyone heard her.

"Just hang on Jane. I am going to make you better. Just try to stay with me, ok Jane," came one of the softest voices that Jane had ever heard...since Maura. The voice was muddy because of Jane's pain and delerium and the bright lights.

"Just hang in there Jane...hang on," the voice said again and then everything went black.

**TBC**

Please don't hate me for that Chapter... lol. Lemme know what you think?

By the way, I started to upload THE MODEL, if you guys wanna check it out.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reading and reviewing and sticking with me for so long!

**Chapter 10**

The next time that Jane woke, she was in a room, the lights were dim and her heart monitor was beating steadily.

Maura sat in a chair next to Jane's bed after just getting off her shift. She still wore her white medical labcoat and she looked into a file under a single light.

Jane felt so exhausted, so weak...what happened? She heard the heart monitor beeping and knew she was in a hospital. Shit. She turned her head to the side and looked at a figure sitting in a chair and looking in a file. She didn't recognize Maura at first.

She sure had changed over eight years but she still looked beautiful. As she realized it was Maura, Jane was shocked, what you could hear on her heartbeats. Was Maura her doctor? Jane was in a loss of words. She just felt incredibly thirsty. Thanks to the painkillers she didn't feel any pain at this moment.

Maura looked up at the heart monitor is it changed in pulse rate and then she looked over at Jane resting on the bed. She saw that she was awake and set the file down, standing up and moving over to the edge of the bed. Maura's face was just about the most beautiful thing that Jane could possible wake up to.

She looked like a woman now, not a child. Her hair was slightly shorter, but still curly. Her smile had not changed. Maura looked at Jane's stats before finally meeting her eyes.

"Hey there. You are through the worst of it...You are going to be just fine," she said and adjusted the fluids that Jane was recieving.

"How are you feeling?"

Jane held eye contact with her and studied her face for a while before she could answer. Jane would lie if she'd say she didn't miss Maura after it was over between them.

"Thirsty." The brunette answered and licked over her dry lips.

"What...happened?" Jane asked, confusion in her voice as she looked down at her body, that was covered by a blanket, so she couldn't see anything. So Maura Isles was her doctor...the girl she had paid the medical school for. And as the name tag said, she really did change her name to _Isles._

Maura reached over and picked up the small cup with ice in it and brought it to Jane's lips so that she could get a few crystals in her mouth. Maura was careful and her nature was calm. Jane did not remember being so held together. She smiled faintly when she pulled the cup back.

"You were shot twice, once in the side and right lower part of her back," she said and set the cup down. She stared into Jane's face, but was careful about looking into her eyes. She needed to remain professional.

Jane couldn't talk because of the ice cubes in her mouth. She sucked on them hard to get the cool water. It felt so good in her mouth. She carefully reached for the cup and spit the ice cubes back in, so she could talk for a moment.

"Shot twice?" Jane repeated and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Shit." She cursed again.

"Did you report it to the police yet?" Jane asked. She knew that the hospital had to hand the bullets over to the police and report it to them when a gun shot victim was at the hospital.

Maura shook her head and immediately brought the cup to Jane's lips right before she talked. She smiled gently.

"No, I have not reported anything yet. I figured I would wait until I got the full story from you, before I gave the police any information," she said calmly and brushed some locks behind her ear as she looked into Jane's face.

It was so awkward seeing Maura again. She looked so more mature now and was very professional. Jane took the ice cubes back in her mouth as Maura brought the cup back to her lips. The silence was awkward as she sucked the ice cubes, but once they got smaller, she could talk again.

"Thank you..." Jane said, for not reporting her to the police yet.

"I hardly remember what happened...I was walking to my car and then I felt a sudden pain and fell to the ground...A sniper I think, I didn't see anyone...and then I thought I died but...apparently I didn't."

"That is consistent with the wounds, yes," Maura said and moved up closer to Jane's head.

She looked at her eyes for a moment, checking them before standing more upright again. Maura folded her arms across her chest. She still wasnt' sure if Jane recognized her, but then again...her job was to care for Jane...not worry about whether or not she was recognized.

"What happens now?" Jane asked as Maura was done checking her eyes.

"Are you gonna report back to the police now?" The brunette wanted to know. She took the cup with the rest of the ice cubes again and poured them in her mouth. She was so thirsty and the ice cubes just felt so right in this moment.

Maura finally looked into Jane's eyes and she saw the love of her life within them. She felt sad once again and she swallowed hard before breathing out slowly.

"No, I think you have enough problems already," she and patted her shoulder.

"Do you need anything else, before I leave for the night," she asked with a soft expression.

Jane nodded lightly and spit the ice cubes back in the cup again so she could talk.

"Thank you, Maura..." Jane said and looked into Maura's eyes and licked her lips again.

"And may I have more water before you leave?" She asked as she poured the ice cubes back in her mouth and closed her eyes, while they melted in her mouth.

Maura paused as she had started to reach for the glass that Jane held in her hand. Jane had recognized her. Her lips parted as she stared into Jane's eyes and she sniffed.

She smiled softly, "You are welcome Jane," she said gently and took the glass over to the sink and filled with cold water and then dumped some more ice into it. She offered it to Jane as she came back to the bedside.

She took the glass of water from Maura.

"Thanks." She said and then drunk a huge gulp, before she handed it back to the blonde. She didn't wanna keep Maura away from her finishing time so she cut it short, only picking one question she'd ask her.

"And you are my treating physician, huh?" Jane just said and looked at her. She felt still exhausted and tired and now that she wasn't thirsty anymore, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Yes, I am. I saved your life...but I don't want anything in return. I did my job Jane," she said and took the glass from Jane and set it on the nightstand so that Jane could reach it, if she needed to throughout the night.

"If you want someone else, that can be arranged and I won't take any offense. It's not my job to. I just need the patient to be comfortable."

She shook her head lightly and closed her eyes now.

"No...I'd like to keep you." Jane whispered and would soon drift off to sleep again. The heart machine was beeping into a constant rhythm which showed that the brunette had fallen asleep again to give her body all the strenght to recover from her gun shots.

Several days later, Jane woke to Maura replacing her fluids. Maura stood back and looked over at Jane who was staring at her. She smiled softly.

"I have something for you to eat, if you think you can do it. Just some soup and the ever populare lime jello or vanilla pudding if you prefer," she said, moving around to get the tray and setting it on Jane's lap.

Jane looked at her for a while, trying to 'fully' wake up first. She then looked at the tray in her lap and sighed. She brought a spoon full of soup and brought it to her mouth. The brunette then glanced at her doctor.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" Jane asked, thinking about her business again. She worried how everything would get handled. She brought another spoonfull of soup to her mouth.

„Maybe another week. It will just depend on how you are feeling and doing. For now, just rest and eat and get your strength back," she said with a smile.

Maura settled a napkin down on Jane's lap rather affectionately before she realized that she was doing it in that way. Maura stepped back and grabbed Jane's file, writing something in it. She let Jane eat for the moment in silence.

The brunette ate her soup and glanced at Maura every now and then who was writing something in her file.

"How...have you been over the years?" Jane would then ask to break the silence.

She had finished her soup and debatted with herself to eat the jello or the pudding. She decided for the pudding and started to eat slowly.

"Rather well," Maura said while she was writing. She finished and set the file back down before walking back up to Jane's beside.

"Working mostly. I can see you are still doing the same thing as before," she added and took the tray away, setting it aside.

Maura had grown even more beautiful over the years. She wasn't the same. She was collected, eerily calm without the emotional setbacks of her youth.

"I am glad to hear that. I can tell that medical school really paid off." Jane said as she laid her head back in the pillow and looked at the blonde doctor in front of her.

"And unfortunatly, I am still doing the same. Thought about quitting but then again I wouldn't know what to do instead. Never went to College since I overtook my father's business in such early years...and earning my money as a waitress is just not an option for me. I have a name now and a reputation. I can't just give that up." She explained.

"I know. You do what you have to do to survive. We all do," Maura said and her last words sounded distant and a little sad.

Maura had closed herself off to pretty much anyone over the years. She had sex like any normal person, but she never got attached. She vowed to never get attached again...not after what she had done to Jane. She still drank, nonetheless.

Jane's glance went down to her hands, no ring - so she wasn't married or engaged. She couldn't imagine that Maura had kids by now. She didn't look like a mom and Jane thought that she probably had only focused on her career as doctor so far.

"True." Jane agreed, her eyes going back to Maura's eyes.

"When I'm out of here...we should get back together for dinner sometime." The brunette than said. It was rather clear that this was the code for _I wanna have sex with you again. _Jane remembered Maura's great skills.

Maura stared at Jane for a long time in silence before she nodded slowly and smiled. That was how they had left it for the next several weeks.

TBC

Jane still likes Maura ;) New update tomorrow, in the meanwhile, lemme know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

And thanks again guys for all the reviews :)

**Chapter 11**

Jane came to the hospital one day and now they walked in the center atrium within the hospital. Maura looked sleek in her navy dress suit and her white lab coat. Maura had her hands in her pockets as they walked and talked.

"It was nice that you stopped by. How are you feeling," she said.

"Clearly better." The brunette said as she was walking beside Maura.

"What are you doing tonight?" She then asked the blonde and glanced over to her. It looked like that Maura still made it a point to always dress great. Fashion seemed to be a big thing for the blonde.

"I don't have any plans," she said, staring a head and pursing her lips in though. She smiled over at Jane and remained collected.

"Are you asking me out," she asked her, pausing in their walk. Birds made soft chirps above their heads and around them. Maura looked up and down Jane, studying her in the silence between their words Jane had her color back.

She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Yeah for dinner. Is 7 okay for you?" Jane asked and looked back in her eyes. She wondered if Maura had slept with more women or more men during the years. She considered Maura as a bisexual woman, since she also had slept with her brother.

She wondered if she still was bisexual, because Jane was pretty sure she didn't _turn _straight or else she wouldn't have agreed in the hospital room a few weeks ago to get together again, right! Jane wasn't too sure. But she hoped. The sex was amazing.

"7 will be fine," she said with a nod.

"Where are we meeting," she asked her and moved over to a bench to finally sit down with Jane next to her.

Maura sat back and and crossed her legs. She still had killer legs. Maura also smelled really good today as well...soft and floral. Maura checked her phone for any messages before looking back to Jane.

"If you gimme your address, I will pick you up." Jane suggested.

"I'll make reservations at an Italian restaurant and after dinner, we can go to my place, if you are up for a cup of coffee." Jane said and looked in her eyes. _Cup of coffee _at her place. Jane thought this was more tactful to say than _..and then we can go to my place for some sex._

Maura offered to text Jane her address later on in the afternoon if they exchanged numbers. Maura met Jane's eyes and she saw the real message that Jane was trying to send. Maura felt her stomach turn in knots and she didn't know what to say for a moment and when her phone rang, she actually jumped. She looked down at it and then stood.

"I have to go now," she said with a smile. "I will see you later tonight..." she said.

Several hours later, Jane drove up to Maura's condo that was just a few miles from down town. Maura answered the door in a green dress with spagetti straps and black open toed heels with straps at her ankles. Her hair was pulled to the side and curls laid over her shoulder.

Jane looked at Maura who looked beautiful and then felt suddenly _under_dressed. Jane wore some tight black dress that went just above her knees and had her dark locks open. Nothing spectacular in her opinion. She drove with the blonde beauty to the restaurant and sat down on a table with her.

"So you are seeing anyone lately?" Jane asked absently as she looked through the menu card.

Jane got right to the point, Maura knew that this was going to be a tense, possibly one of the best nights of her life...once again. Maura shook her head and sipped at her wine. She looked over Jane's attire...it was simply and yet striking.

"Not currently. I did see someone for a while...but he went off to Australia...been a year now," she said and took another sip. She swallowed, "You?"

Jane waved the question off with her hand. "Hookers, you know me." The brunette said as she made eye contact with Maura for a moment. So her answer meant she was at least bisexual...right?

Or was she straight now and only agreed to meet Jane for dinner for the old times sake? Then she wouldnt have dressed so nicely, right? Or was it Maura's love for fashion who made her do it? Jane bit her bottom lip and then decided to ask her.

"Are you up to work off the dinner later?"

Jane was very blunt...but then she had always slightly been when it came to something she wanted. At the moment, the something that Jane wanted was her. Maura swallowed and remained sweet toward Jane.

"Sure, what do you have in mind," she asked and brought her glass to her lips again, taking a slow sip. Her eyes never left Jane's eyes.

"Sex." Jane said bluntly and held eye contact with her for a moment and then ordered her food as the waiter came by to their table. As he was gone again, Jane looked back at Maura, a small smile on her lips, waiting for any kind of answer or reaction.

No, Jane wasn't just nonverbally blunt...she was down right blunt. She swallowed hard as Jane simply told her what she wanted from her. She suddenly felt like property and she was really bothered by that feeling.

Her stomach turned itself inside out. She ran her tongue over her lower lip,

"Well, when you want something, you really do go after it," she said after the waiter left. Her heart was in her throat.

"That's the way I am." She confirmed and drunk a sip of the water.

"So, what are you saying?" The brunette then asked her, studying her face closely. She placed the glass of water back next to her plate, wondering what Maura would be thinking now.

"Ok," Marua said simply with a cute shrug. Maura was really fine with having sex with Jane. The guilt she still had over what had happened with her and Tommy seemed to be gone if Jane wanted her again.

She finished her wine, they ate and then they were driving back to Jane's place. Maura got more nervous as they neared the place that she had never really forgotten.

Jane walked inside with her and it didn't change alot over the years. She was always too busy with her job than worrying about her decorations and furnitures.

She led Maura upstairs into the bedroom and without a warning, she pounced her and kissed her with passion, while her hands were running over the curves of her body.

Maura gasped as Jane came at her and started kissing her hard. Her heart was in her throat and her stomach flipped inside out. She started to breathe deeper through her nose as Jane held her, touched over her body wrapped in the fabric of her dress.

Maura felt different. She was fuller to the touch and amazingly even softer, with rich curves of the woman she had become. Maura heard herself moan.

The brunette pushed the blonde on the bed and kissed her hard before she flipped her over so she was on her stomach. Jane moved over her and pushed her hair away from her neck as she started to kiss and suck on her neck, while her hand was already beneath Maura's dress to rub over her underwear.

Maura grabbed at the bedding and made fists with her fingers as Jane kissed and sucked at the back of her neck. Her lower body squirmed at the attention between her legs.

She rolled her hips and heard herself moan again. Her stomach tensed and her sex trembled and her back shivered and her toes curled against the bottom of her shoes. Jane was like a hungry beast.

Jane turned Maura's head to the side and sucked on her earlobe, while she pushed two fingers inside of her. It was obvious at this point that this was just straight sex for Jane and nothing else. Jane had longed for making love to another woman again, since it's been a while.

Maura's body tensed and her soft out cry at Jane's fingers that pushed inside of her proved to Jane that she wanted it as well. The cry wasn't one of pain, but of hunger. Maura's body jerked and then trembled hard. She shifted and moved beneath Jane and against her fingers. Maura's sex was strong and tighter than Jane had remembered.

"God...god...oh my god!"

She started to thrust her fingers in a fast manner, while she kissed her neck and her earlobe. Jane moved her mouth fruther down and started kissing her shoulder gently. Maura still had this incredible soft skin that Jane had always loved. It didn't change too much on Maura's body - she had only become sexier.

Maura cried out again and her body buckled in need that only Jane could provide her right at this moment. She arched her back and pressed her backside into Jane's body.

The kissing to her neck and then down the back of her shoulder was also a incredible feeling. Maura was surprised at how fast this had happened. She wasn't surprised at how fast she had wanted it...

Jane bit into her shoulder gently and let her other hand run up to Maura's hair and let her fingers run through it, ruining her hairdo in the process. Her breathing hit the blonde's skin and Jane's fingers were working faster, determined to make the blonde cum fast.

Maura's heart was pounding as fast as Jane's fingers moved. She was in heaven. She moaned loudly and then cried out sharply. Her sex, what Jane did to her just felt sop raw...soo wonderful. She didn't know now that their entire night would be like this...full of orgasms and sex and touching.

She groaned and felt herself start to release. Jane would as well as the muscles clamped down around Jane's fingers and then Maura stiffened for a second before her entire body just jerked over and over and she moaned loudly.

Jane didn't let go of Maura yet. Only as she hade made her cum two more times, she released her and got off of her. She lied down beside her and had a satisfied smile on her face for making the blonde cum. She licked Maura's juices of her fingers and then looked at the exhausted blonde.

Maura had not been able to stop herself from scream louder as each orgasm hit her. Her skin crawled with goose bumps of pleasurable bliss. She was totally spent and utterly happy about that fact. This had been what she needed.

She laid face down, her back rising and falling heavily as Jane watched her. She was like that for several minutes until she was able to lift her head and turn it to face Jane.

"Oh my god," she was barely able to say.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jane said with a wink. In this moment it didn't feel like _8 years later_ _- _it felt like Jane and Maura continued where they had left of the last time. Looking into Maura's eyes reminded her of the _old times. _She missed them. She truely did.

Things hadn't been _that _serious at her business since she _only _had been 22 and Joanna was looking out for her and making sure she didn't mess up. But now she was on her own, old enough to handle it herself.

"Feels like 8 years ago, doesn't it?"

Maura smiled, "Yeah, it kinda does," she said and finally pushed herself up. She pushed Jane to her back and then climbed over her Maura sat back and smiled down at Jane rubbing her fingers across Jane's stomach.

Then she reached up to her own body and pulled down the straps from her dress and then the dress from her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra, but then Jane had already known that much. Maura still had the best breasts around, full, perfectly round with sweet thick nipples.

Jane's hands shot up and she started to massage her naked breasts. The brunette loved seeing the blonde like that. She still had this killer body and wondered when the Doctor had the time to work out. Jane smiled up at her and then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face down to share a passionate kiss with the woman.

Maura watched Jane's face as her breasts were teased and then she was pulled down into a passionate kiss. She shifted and slid the rest of her body down over Jane's and kissed her back, turning her head from side to side, making out with the woman, deeper and deeper.

Her breasts were pressed against Jane's against the thin fabric of her dress. It had been ages since she had been kissed like this and it was the same for Jane. Maura still knew how to kiss.

Jane's eyes would close after a while as she was enjoying more and more to kiss the blonde. It reminded her so much on their earlier times together and it made Jane feel really happy inside. She wrapped her arms around the frame of the blonde above her, feeling her smooth skin on her skin and her back.

"Mmm Maura." She moaned in the kiss. She really had missed her and now she only realized how much.

Maura made sweet sounds into the kisses and only kissed for a moments longer. Then she pulled back and stared down into Jane's face. She smiled and then started to kiss down Jane's body, even over the fabric.

When she got to Jane's thighs, she pushed up her dress along her body and then pushed Jane's legs apart. Jane didn't have a chance to really respond before Maura had her mouth against Jane's sex. She bit at the sweet folds up and down.

Jane moaned loud and her back arched immediatly as she felt the blonde's mouth against her sex.

"Oh god..." She opened her legs even wider to give the Doctor more access.

She was craving for an orgasm that was given by Maura. No one made her cum in the last eight years like Maura did. She couldn't explain why...maybe it was the great physical attraction she felt to her and the personal attachement. She did not know.

Maura bit into Jane's sex and then pulled on the sweet soft flesh, edge Jane on further with her teasing and taunting. Soon, she pulled the thin fabric aside and started licking up and down the length of Jane's sex over and over again, feeling her grow moister and softer against her tongue and lips. Maura was just about teasing Jane for now.

The brunette was getting more and more aroused. Whatever Maura did, she did wonderfully. She arched her back even more and her moands got louder. Her head started to spin and she bit her bottom lip. Maura's teasing made her extremly wet.

When Maura felt Jane grow wet, she simply just licked slowly and tasted her. Then she dipped her tongue into the warmth of her folds and she tasted more of her. She trailed her tongue up and down Jane's entire sex, inside, outside, tickling the clit. She wanted to give Jane as much pleasure as she couldn't handle.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly, while her nails dug into the sheets of her bed.

"Maura..." She groaned in pleasure. She reached a hand out to her and let it run over her hair while the blonde was pleasing her with her tongue. Her head was spinning even more now.

"God that's good...oh yes..."

Maura did nothing to Jane but just play with her outer folds. She licked slightly inside from time to time as she licked up and down. She hit the clit also. She wanted to bring Jane to a sweet orgasm without any type of penentration. She loved hearing Jane scream. She had not forgotten that wonderful sound.

Jane tossed her head around and moaned uncontrollable as Maura kept on pleasing her. It took about five minutes until Jane felt that familiar feeling inside of her and then the orgasm that would wash over her body. She arched her back delightyfully and moaned in sheer pleasure.

Because there wasn't any type of touching against the clitoris or penatration, Maura continued to lick and suck and bit and pull at Jane's sex throughout her orgasm.

Jane actually felt several almost one right after the other. Maura loved how Jane tasted and she licked it up as Jane came one after another. She sighed inwardly at the feeling of Jane's orgasm against and around her tongue.

It seemed like Jane's moans weren't stopping as Maura made her cum over and over again. Her body felt so spent afterwards but it had been so totally worth it.

Maura was just as skilled as she had remembered. That hadn't changed a bit over the years. The brunette was panting and let a hand ran through her damp hair.

Maura flattened her tongue against Jane's sex and gave it one more long and slow lick upward before she lifted her head and smiled.

"Nice, wasn't it," she asked and kissed at Jane's trembling inner thigh. She smiled and pushed herself up, sitting back on her thighs. Her dress was a twisted around her waist. She smiled at Jane, watching her body in the sweet after affects of her multiple orgasms.

"Nice...that's underrated. Mindblowing is the word that comes to my mind." Jane said and glanced over to the blonde. She grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her, so she would lie next to her.

"I missed the sex with you." Jane said bluntly and continued.

"...and if you are up to it, we can meet up occasionatly to hook up." She suggested.

Maura settled next to Jane for only a moment before she slipped from the bed. She stood next to the bed's edge.

"I don't have any problem with it," she said as she pushed the dress down her body, over her hips, and then down until it fell to the ground at her feet. Maura was not wearing anything now...not even underwear.

Maura turned slightly and walked down the length of the bed. The curve of Maura's back and how her hips and backside moved as she flowed drew Jane into her spell even further. Maura was tantalizing.

**TBC**

Another Chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

And another Chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 12**

It was about three weeks later, Maura had agreed to meet Jane at her lunchbreak for a quick coffee. Jane got out of her car with two cups of Starbucks coffee and slowly made her way towards the entrance.

Over the last three weeks, they had hooked up again pretty often and Jane had enjoyed every single time. She cursed that she only got a parking spot at the very end of the parking lots. She saw a figure leaving the hospital in a white lab coat and she knew it was Maura.

Maura shoved her keys into her coat pocket and started to head toward the street where she was going to meet Jane. She didn't even register a white van that pulled nearby. She smiled to herself, things were as good as ever right now. She had sex pretty much every other day and she wasn't as lonely as before. Her emotions were on a high.

She smiled even though Jane was too far away for Maura to see it. Jane then saw a van pulling up – that van really looked familiar. She had done business with someone who had owned such a van but she had refused to do business with them again.

Then Maura was suddenly grabbed and she cried out in surprise before her mouth was covered and an arm went around her waist and pulled her backwards. She panicked. Right before the door shut, she saw the distant figure of Jane, running. She reached for her and then the door slammed shut.

Jane was running like crazy but of course the van was way faster than she could run. She caught a glimpse at the license plate though and was sure now that it was a former business partner but why they would they kidnap Maura?

Because Jane was seeing her? She doubted it, considering she stopped doing business with them about three years ago. Why would they tryto get back to her _now_?

About a half an hour later they arrived at their destination. As they pulled her out, Maura would recognize the house. It was the house she grew up in. The man pushed her inside the house and then locked it and placed himself in front of it to make sure she wasn't fleeing.

"Welcome home." She heard the familiar voice of her father.

Maura struggled the entire way as she was dragged toward the house...a place she never wanted to see again. She felt sick as she was finally shoved inside and the click of the door behind her meant that she was not going anywhere. Then his voice and her heart stopped. She looked up slowly and screamed.

"I would think we would get a better reception from _our_ daughter," said the woman that came up to stand next to her father. Maura's mother shook her head.

"Pity and it has been soo long...You should have never left...dear..." she said and her words held a dark undertone.

"The funny thing is that it was really co-incidence that we've found you. Your mother was going through a medical magazine and there we saw you...best graduate from medical school in your year." He said and eyed her.

"You've changed, you certainly grew up." Her father pointed out.

"And you are a doctor. I am impressed."

Maura's throat tightened as she listened to her father's words.

"You don't need me anymore. I have my own life. You need to let me go," she said to him and Diana chuckled softly as she looked at her husband.

"You still belong to us. You are _our_ daughter. We missed out on soo much..." she taunted Maura and smiled darkly. She touched her husband's arm and smiled at him.

"How about we show her a little of our hospitality...make her feel welcome..."

"You act like we are the most horrible people on this earth, my dear." Her father pointed out.

"Have a seat Maura. Can I get you something to drink?" He asked calmly and smiled at her. As she didn't move, he moved over to her and got a hold of her upper arm and pulled her towards the couch.

"Come on, don't be so shy."

Maura grunted softly as she was pulled and then forced to sit down on the couch. Diana sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Maura winced. She glared at her father.

"You are the most horrible people on this earth. You verbally abused me. I don't want any part of you!" Maura snapped and that angered Diana. She hit Maura hard and caused Maura to groaned and close her eyes.

"Don't you dare talking in my house like that!" He said in a warning tone of voice.

"Honor your parents. We've been good parents to you and if you say so otherwise then you are lying." He said and sat down on the other side of Maura.

"Let's be nice to eachother, huh?" He said and stroke over her blonde hair.

Maura glared at him and then leaned away from him as he sat down next to her and Diana pushed her back toward her father as he would stroke his hands through her hair.

"I will never honor horrible people as you...never! I left because I hated you and that has not changed," she snarled her words as she looked into her father's eyes.

He grabbed her chin hard and stared into her eyes.

"We will make you respect us, young lady." He said in a harsh tone, talking to her like he would to a little kid. To him she might have grown up but she was still his daughter after all these years.

Maura winced slightly as he grabbed her chin hard and she was forced to stare into his eyes. He saw his image in her round hazel green eyes and it pleased him. She would be submissive to him once again...like the cowering little girl that she still was.

Xxx

Joanna walked into Jane's office with a huge file and set it down on the woman's desk.

"It's everything that I could find," she said to Jane, offering a hopefully smile.

"You have dealt with them before. Why they want Dr. Isles...I don't have a clue...I am sorry."

Jane let a hand run through her hair. "Me neither. I mean they haven't even called yet to tell me what they want. Why haven't they called!" She asked herself out loud and then opened the file to look through it. She found the old contact number and decided to call and ask straight away what they'd want.

Harold got interrupted as one man came up to him and handed him the phone.

"It's Rizzoli." He informed him. He let go of his daughters chin and then walked into the other room to talk to her. He remembered his old business partner indeed.

When he got up to answer the phone, Diana wrapped her arms around Maura, to keep her sitting where she was. A few tears started to fall down Maura's cheeks and she looked up at her father as he came back into the room and looked down at her. There was nothing that she could say...

"Oh I didn't know you were friends with Rizzoli." He then said.

"You are grounded for hanging out with such people." He said simple and pulled her up from the couch by her arm, treating her like alittle kid. He made his way with her to her old room and pushed her inside. Everything in her room was like she had left it.

"Now stay here and think about your mistakes!" He slammed the door shut and locked it satisfied.

Maura did not struggle as he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her down the hall toward her room. She knew what was coming. She breathed a bit heavier and her heart pounded in her chest. She was pushed into her bedroom at the back of the house. No one would hear her now.

She flipped around as the door was slammed shut and locked. She ran to the door and started pounding on it. She screamed and screamed for what felt like hours. No one heard her.

Joanna sat in a chair on the other side of Jane's desk and listened to her. She reached for the file and looked at it. Over the years she had grown to accept Maura...and when Jane found her again, she had simply let it be. She shook her head and sighed.

"He is Dr. Isles's father...my, what a small world..."

"Fuck." Jane cursed and threw the phone on the table.

"I'm not playing this game. Nobody fucks with me. No one!" Jane said and reloaded her gun.

"I will go and get her. Who does he think he is!" Jane said clearly annoyed and grabbed her car keys.

"If I don't come back...I want _you _to lead all this."

Joanna watched Jane and then stood. She blocked her path and stared hard at her.

"You shouldn't go alone," she said and pulled out her gun from her back hip and readid it.

"Let me do this one with you. I owe you that much...I think I owe her," she said and offered Jane a small smile. Joanna was in her fifties...but she did not look it. She simply looked wise.

Jane looked at Joanna and then gave a nod.

"Thanks." She said and flashed a smile at the woman, before she walked with her to her car and drove to the Maura's parents' residence.

She was thankful that she didn't had to do it on her own. She wouldn't have minded but it was saver to have someone else with you. As they got out of the car and snuck towards the house, Jane stopped behind a bush.

"How do we do it? Who takes the front and who takes the back?" She asked her.

"What is your best side," Joanna asked her as she knelt down next to the bush and then looked through it at the the house.

She studied it for a moment and noticed that only a few windows were boarded up. She pointed Jane's eyes toward them.

"My guess is that is exactly where the doctor is," she said, "call it a hunch," she added with a small smile.

Maura hit the door hard several times and then kicked it before she knew she had exhausted herself beyone reason. She stepped back and sat down on the small twin sized bed. She stared at her bruised hands and her shoulders dropped. This was her nightmare. Being trapped in her room...being controlled like property...

"My guess exactly." She nodded in agreement.

"Okay change of plan. We both go through that door..." Jane started and nodded towards a door.

"I go first and you back me up." The brunette said and before Joanna could answer, Jane started to rush to the door after checking it was save.

The door was locked of course but this was no problem for Jane. She got a bobby pin and tried to open it. About 10 seconds later, she pushed the door open and quietly slipped in, aiming her gun, hoping nobody noticed them yet.

Joanna was right behind her long time friend and her former bosses daughter. A brunette woman paced the length of the living room, taking to a white haired man that Jane recognized immediately. It started to make sense.

"We need to bring her back down to size. She needs to understand that she is ours...that she belongs to us...that we gave her a life. She left us...and she needs to know that that is unaccetable behavior," she said to him.

Maura started pounding on the door again once she had rested for a few minutes. She wasn't going to give up. Diana sighed in frustration.

"That has got to stop...Harold...I mean it..."

"I agree. We will stuck her in the basement. Remember how afraid she always was to get locked down there? She was the sweetest kid after we let her back up again." Harold again.

Jane heard the pounding against the door and glanced at Joanna. She gave her a look and Jane moved towards the door the noises came from, while making sure that her parents weren't approaching. She still heard them talking in the living room, as Jane got the bobby pin again and opened the door after a few seconds, pushing it open and immediatly placing a hand over Maura's mouth so she wouldnt make a sound.

Jane placed a single finger over her own mouth, showing Maura to be quiet. She grabbed her hand and then walked outside with her. She pulled the door quietly closed after her.

"Want me to kill 'em before we leave?" Jane asked the blonde quietly.

Maura started to scream but Jane stopped her. Her actions and her presence surprised her and once she calmed down she nodded and stayed quiet. Jane pulled her from the room and the door was shut in silence.

Maura's adopted parents still talked in the living about how they were going to teach Maura a lesson. Maura's heart was still in her chest. Maura shook her head and pushed Jane back before she stood more upright and moved away, heading toward the living room. Harold would see her approaching.

Jane was confused for a moment and turned to look at Joanna questioning but she only shrugged her shoulders as well, not getting why Maura did what she did.

"What are you doing out of your room? How did you get out? Didn't I make myself clear! I told you to stay in there!" He said in an angry tone of voice.

"No respect!" Diana said and shook her head in disapproval.

"I want you to know that I hate you. I never wanted to be your daughter or be a part of this family. I left you...and I never will come back...I never will be your property...I will never respect you!" She yelled and motioned with her hand for Jane and Joanna to finally come forward.

"I have a life now...I belong to no one...but I do...and will forever belong to her." Maura said as Jane finally stood beside her. Maura had gained her strength once again.

He wanted ot say something but the smile on Jane's lips caused him to stop. Of course he knew her and rememebred her. Jane had a small smile on her lips as she stepped next to Maura and aimed her gun at Harold - Joanna was aiming at Diana.

"You know me Harold and you know my reputation, better dont fuck with me." Jane said.

"C'mon Maur, let's go." She said

Maura gave her adopted parents one last look and a final word.

"I don't spare your lives because I care...I just don't think you are worth killing," she said and when Jane gently pulled her along, she followed.

Jane was impressive and she fell in love with her right in that moment and she never wanted to be a part from her. Joanna followed behind, eyeing the two as she let Jane and Maura walk out. She offered a small head bow and then chuckled before she finally followed the others out.

Jane got in the car with Joanna and Maura.

"Joanna, I want you to overtake my business. Just tell my men I got killed. I have enough money to live a quite good life and I wanna start all over...with Maura. Somewhere else." The brunette informed Joanna and Maura.

"Would you come with me?" She then asked Maura. "In another State...start fresh?"

Joanna started to speak, but her words were silenced by Jane's eyes. She had known this woman since her birth and when she made a decision it was final. She nodded slowly and then looked to Maura.

"Keep her dear...You won't find anyone better...ever," she said and Maura smiled gently before looking to Jane.

"Of course I will," she said, "I can get transferred anywhere that I want..."

Jane smiled and reached over to Maura and gave her knee a soft squeeze. All these years of not being with Maura had made her realize that she actually couldn't live without her.

She was the perfect match for her - no doubt about that. The blonde doctor was her other half.

**THE END**

Thanks for sticking with me for so long. Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it with my friend.

I think I'll start posting _Obsession _tomorrow. Not too sure yet, though.


End file.
